Junjou Family
by Aimee.Lilith
Summary: Nowaki and Hiroki are going through their lives together smoothly until their life gets a bit stale. Nowaki meets a young American girl named Sophie, who comes from an underground nightmare and grows close to her and has ideas of a family on his mind. Romance, Drama, Comedy all in one in this Egoist Fanfiction. My first Junjou FF, yaoi later on, please be kind! :) Review! Fav!
1. Chapter 1

**Hello, this was just an idea of mine, it came to me when I was watching Junjou. I warn you, this chapter is really, really long. I'll add more romantic and terrorist later on in the chapters. But this story is rated M because of adult themes and yaoi later on^^ I do not own Junjou Romantica. **

~Hiroki's POV~

BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP, I slammed my fist on the clock just to stop that racket. Normally Nowaki would wake me up so I don't have to hear that damn alarm, but he's going in to work later in the day, i'll let him sleep. I turn the covers over and climb out of bed, Nowaki still sleeps in the bed...God he's so beautiful.

I never really understood why he wanted me, it seemed to me like he could have any guy in the world. He's just so perfect, then he tries to get to my level like he wants to be more like me, i'd never admit it but I really loved that about him. I really, really, loved him.

Unlike Nowaki, I have to go into work every morning 5 days a week. I got dressed and went into the living room to watch TV and wake myself up a bit more, the only thing I found interesting was the news. The female announcer smiled and said, _"Good Morning early birds! We have a special announcement! The government has decided that Gay Marriage has now been legalized in Japan!"_

What?

My heart completely stopped. Now...now we can really be together!

~Nowaki's POV~

When I woke up, I noticed Hiro San was gone. The alarm clock was shut off so he must be awake, oh yeah, I forgot it's Monday. I went out to the living room and saw him on his laptop typing something, as usual. "Morning."

I said brightly, he looked back up in surprise and slammed his laptop shut. "G-Good morning." My curiosity was enlightened, "What were you looking at, Hiro San?" He bottled up, I didn't want to disturb him any further, so I just left him alone.

He's been keeping to himself lately, we haven't really had any intimacy lately either. I hate to push him about it because I know he works a quite a bit, maybe I could try something to...spice things up? Hmmm...

~Readers POV, or something like that. I'm not that sure...~

Nowaki walked over to Hiro and sat next to him on the couch, he continued to watch the television with ecstatic eyes. "H-Hiro San! Did you see this!?" Hiro looked up from his shame and saw the television, "Oh...yeah..."

He said half heartedly, Nowaki replied blissfully, "Well, what do you think?!" His smile slid from both corners of his face, Hiro San merely sighed and held his head down in indescribable unhappiness.

This shocked Nowaki beyond measure, wouldn't Hiro San want to get married? They've been together for years and they've been talking about their future life for some time. "Well, would you want to get married?"

Hiro San perked his head up in disbelief, "Are...is this a proposal?" Nowaki confused himself about the situation, "Well...No, but if you wanted to...we could get married in the future."

Hiro San relaxed into the couch as a boulder was lifted off him, he loved Nowaki. Every bit of his heart belonged to him, but a little piece wasn't ready for the big commitment. He replied more softly, "Yeah. I think that'd be nice...some other time, though."

Disappointed, Nowaki lifted himself off the couch and into the kitchen. This really was a proposal, but it turned out to be an awkward conversation...again. He made himself and Hiro San a cup of coffee, Hiro's in a travel mug for when he leaves for work of course. Right on time, too.

"Nowaki, I gotta go, I want to get there a few minutes early. I think i'll be home around 7ish." Nowaki smiled back at him, handing him his coffee and coming in close to his face. "Okay, see you then." Nowaki planted a smooth kiss on Hiro's lips, who gave in weakly.

~Nowaki's POV~

My head was throbbing, damn headaches have been killing me all day. When I flopped back on the couch it seemed to feel a bit better on the pillow, I became completely relaxed in the couch until...beepbeepbeep beepbeepbeep. "Damn..." I cursed out loud, my pager was going off, "An emergency."

Relaxing had to wait, I got my coat on as fast as I could and practically sprinted out the door and through the train.

When I got to the hospital, the nurse at the front desk led me to the 4th floor, normally that's the ward for emergencies or elderly. The nurse filled me in with information as we went up the elevator, "11 year old female Sophie, she was called in by a couple who found her on the street. No bruises or cuts, some needle punctures on her arms but no other serious injuries." I've had worse cases, normally they would be teenagers who got mugged or beat up by some people. No problem.

She was an American, all curled up in a fetal position on the bed. Her dark brown hair covered her whole face, her tank top showed bruises on her arms and legs. Barefooted, her shirt was cut off above her stomach, and her shorts were ripped above her knees.

"Sophie?" I asked her politely as I sat in the chair next to her, "I'm Doctor Nowaki Kusama. I'm going to take care of you." I couldn't tell if she was looking at me or not, her long, messy hair caped her face. "Can you sit up for me?"

There was a long pause, but after a few moments she lifted her hand and pulled her hair out of her face. In a hoarse voice she gave communication, "W-...water...please." Water?

"Water?" She nodded her head weakly as I poured a glass from the nightstand, "If I give this to you, can you sit up please?" I held the glass in my hand as she looked at it obviously tantalized, slowly she nodded her head and followed my directions.

I gave her the glass of water and she practically chugged the whole glass, she responded with a soft, "Thank you." Well, she has manners.

Her face wasn't matured yet, it was like a little heart topped with cupid bow lips and a button nose. Her tiny lip had a gash on the side, a bruise on her right cheek, and she must not have bathed in some time now.

"Sophie, what happened to you?" She paused for a moment and toyed with the glass, she shook her head slightly. I just didn't know where else to go." Of course my curiosity gets the best of me again, "Where did you get the cuts and bruises? Did someone hurt you?"

Her face turned red at this point, her green eyes welled up in tears, "I don't want to talk about it..."

She said tightly, I had to show sympathy for the poor girl. "Its okay, is there any way I can contact your parents? Names? Phone numbers?" Tears dripped down her cheeks, "No...I don't-...I don't have parents anymore..." I couldn't feel it, but I think I was crying at this point.

This girl was looking at me with a blank stare and all I felt like doing was bawling in front of a child. "Oh...Doctor Kusama, i'm sorry. I didn't mean to upset you..." I laughed it off a bit, crying in front of patients was unprofessional.

"No, it's okay." God I felt horrible, but what the hell can I do? Okay someone had to look after her for a bit, I need to really dig into the skin on this one.

I went back to the desk and left Sophie in the care of a nurse, I was looking through a file of the names of Sophie in Japan. No birth certificate, no social security number, no records, nothing. It's like she never existed...this was starting to get weird, real weird.

At the desk I heard a knock on the wood, a man in a pinstripe suit and slicked hair was at the desk, he seemed impatient about something. "Can I help you, sir?" I asked mannerly, he combed his black hair back with his hand.

"Yes, i'm here to find my daughter, Sophie. I'm here to take her home." His thin mustache curled as he smiled with his brown teeth.

This relieved me, I talked back to the man, "Oh, very good. If I can just get your name, and some documentation on you and Sophie, I can send her on your way." The man's smile faded, he started to quiver, "Well, the name's... Kyoko. I don't really have the certificate so..." He pulled out a stack of money from his coat pocket and guided a 100 dollar bill in front of my face.

"Why don't we just cut the crap and send the girl home, huh?" Something was up...

"I'm sorry sir, without any papers I can't let her go." The 100 dollar bill was stuffed back in the coat pocket and a frown was taped across his face, "Listen, don't you know me? Look I need her back by the end of the night okay? I've got a lot of customers who want tha-..." He stopped speaking as I felt a shock rip through my body, I stood my ground. "Sir, I think you'd better leave."

The man left without another word, he seemed in a hurry as all I could think of was putting the puzzle pieces together. I went back to Sophie's room with complete shock, I didn't understand how such a sweet girl could get mixed up in a something like this.

When I went back to the room, she was under the covers and poking some food from the cafeteria, probably brought from the nurse.

I sat back down next to her without a word, I just said, "I know you don't want to talk about this. But I need to know what happened to you if I can help you." She placed her fork down on the tray and took in a deep breath, "I can't tell anyone. It's just how it is."

"I was about to say something to her, but my phone began to buzz in my pocket, I flipped it open and saw Hiro San "One moment," I said to her before pressing the answer button.

"Hello?" _Nowaki, I've got some bad news. _"Oh no, what is it?" _There was an accident by where I work, it was pretty massive and it blocked the whole damn road. I'm not going to be getting out of here until like 3 in the morning, I think i'll sleep at the_ _office. Do you mind?_ "No, no, not at all. It's not good to be driving that late, sleep at the office for tonight" _Okay, i'll see you tomorrow then. Bye._ "Bye, I lov-." He hung up

I closed the phone disappointed and turned back to the girl, her tray of food was on the nightstand left untouched. "You need to eat something, you need your strength." I urged her, she resisted, "It smells funny." She reminded me of Hiro San, her brown eyes, her hair, even her picky diet.

"Cmon, its not so bad." I tried to persuade her a bit, she made a little scowl on her face

"Who was the person on the phone?" "My boyfriend, he's stuck at work tonight." Her eyebrows lifted, "So you're gay?"

I have to admit, it was really weird for a kid to ask me that, when I was her age I didn't even know the word gay. "Oh, yeah I am." She looked down at her food and smiled, "Must be nice..." Uh... "Having someone to love you, I mean." She peeked up from her food and laughed a bit, again, I felt really bad just sitting here like an idiot.

"Well, Sophie. Since we couldn't find you any relatives or guardians...or really anything of you, you'll stay the night in the hospital. Then I guess we'll have to find you another home to stay in." "You mean like an orphanage?" Damn...

"Yes, but it won't be like the ones that they say on TV, I know of one that's very nice." She reminded me so much of Hiro San. "Well, you need to get some rest now. We'll talk about this in the morning, okay?"

She nodded her head before she poked at her food, I didn't know what else to say to her, goodnight? Sleep well? Have a nice stay? I left the room anyway, I was too tired to deal with this anymore, I really just need some sleep.

~**Hiroki's POV**~

"Jesus Christ this is bullshit." Hiro San said as he looked at the flashing lights from outside, "It's been two goddamn hours and they're still out there. I mean how bad is this thing?" Hiro San was obviously in a really, really pissy mood.

One, because he was stuck at the office in his chair, two, Miyagi decided to have a "sleepover" with him. "Ah, Hiro San. Just shut up and try to sleep, the road will clear up in the morning."

Hiro San growled as he went back to his office chair and tried to snuggle up with his coat jacket, muttering curses under his breath. He kept thinking about being home and cuddled up with Nowaki after a long day, that just seemed to make everything better. Now i'm deprived of Nowaki, a bed, even a pillow would make a difference at this point.

Even now Miyagi fell asleep in his chair, so I just let myself go and shut my eyes. Seriously, after this night, i'm throwing this damn thing away...


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello, I just wanted to say beforehand that there's going to be some yaoi, but it's my first time writing about it so I might not be that great xD **

~**Reader POV**~

The next morning, Nowaki woke up from his bed from the sound of the front door opening. He got up from his bed with messy hair and went to see who it was, not caring that he was only in his boxers.

It was Hiro San, he just set his briefcase on the ground and he slumped into the couch, rubbing his temples. This delighted Nowaki to see Hiro San home, he cuddled next to him and kissed his head, "I'm glad you're home." He whispered to him, Hiro San replied drowsy, "Me too." Hiro San yawned and loosened his tie before saying, "Damn Miyagi kept me up all night." Nowaki's eyes flashed, "What?"

Hiro San slipped the tie off as it made a sliding noise, "Yeah. We share an office so we slept in the same room." Nowaki didn't know what to say, so he scratched the tip of his nose and said, "Oh. Have you guys uh... done this before? The sleeping-together-in-the-office part?" Hiro San started twisting his tie in his fingers and said, "You don't have to worry so much, nothing happened."

Nowaki thought he sounded guilty of something, so he kept pressing further... only differently. Nowaki put his arm on his shoulder, "Did he touch you here?" Hiro San answered flat, "No." Nowaki guided his hand down Hiro San's arm to his hand, "Did he touch you here then?" Hiro San jerked his hand away, "No. He did not."

Nowaki sensed Hiro San doing one of his defense attempts, Nowaki skimmed his hand down to his thigh, "What abou-" "He didn't touch me anywhere, idiot! If he even breathed on me, I would've smashed his head through a glass window!"

Nowaki chuckled a bit before kissing him on the cheek, Hiro San blushed in front of him as he felt a slight arousal in him... "Did you miss me, Hiro San?" Nowaki whispered seductively, Hiro San repelled against him and tried to change the subject as his cheeks turned hot. "Idiot..." Nowaki knew he was pent up, now would be a great time to release some... stress.

Nowaki walked his fingertips down to Hiro's crotch and twirled them around, signaling hints to his aroused lover, "N-Nowaki, s-stop!" Hiro San groaned, trying to bottle up his true feelings.

"Huh, seems like you're enjoying yourself, Hiro San. Why would you want me to stop?" Nowaki teased Hiro San because he knew he loved it, every single bit.

Nowaki went a step further and started to unzip Hiroki's pants, without a surprise, Hiroki's member was already half hardened by Nowaki's touches. He started to stroke Hiroki slowly as he started to moan from his pleasure, "N-Nowaki. You..."

Nowaki sped up his pace as Hiro's moans grew stronger and closer to the edge, "Oh god, Nowaki!" He let out one last moan before he released himself on Nowaki's hand, who happily cleaned it with his tongue.

Hiro San felt himself harden again as he saw Nowaki remove his briefs and unleash his giant shaft, Hiro laid himself back on the couch so Nowaki could climb on top of him. Nowaki pulled Hiro's pants off his legs and removed his shirt for him, both were left totally exposed in front of each other.

Nowaki kissed Hiro San on his lips deeply while touching his lover's sweet spot that made him moan in between their tongues. He started to stretch him comfortably like he always does before the actual love making, besides, this was always fun for Nowaki to play with Hiro.

He couldn't take it anymore, "Nowaki, please! Do it, do it now!" He gripped the arm of the chair and braced himself for Nowaki, who smiled contently and positioned himself at Hiro San's entrance. "Hiro San..."

With those words, Nowaki pushed himself halfway inside of his lover and earned a scream of ecstasy from him. Nowaki fought his pleasure and held still for his dear life, waiting for his lover to get comfortable with him inside.

Hiro San nodded his head softly, letting Nowaki move back and forth inside of him. With each thrust he started to go harder and deeper than each before, Hiro San clung himself to Nowaki and enjoyed the pleasure overthrowing the pain inside.

"H-Hiro San... Oh god, Hiro San..." Nowaki started to thrust faster inside and make his lover scream his name, he couldn't help it. Nowaki started to pump his lover in time with his thrusts, making Hiro San on the verge of his climax. "Nowaki...i'm gonna-" Nowaki started to pant heavily as he felt himself near as well, "Hiro San!"

Nowaki buried his face in Hiro San's shoulder as he tried to muffle out his climaxed yell, Hiro San was left for his to echo throughout the apartment. They both panted as they melted each other with their heat.

**~Hiro San's POV~**

That morning two great things happened, I had sex with Nowaki, and after that I finally got some sleep in the bed. Strange though, Nowaki didn't come in after me, he just sat out in the living room watching TV. Whatever, I can stay warm by myself.

I sighed into my pillow, of course, that pain always comes back to haunt me after. Damn soreness, damn Nowaki. Oh, probably shouldn't say that, he's been pretty good the past few days.

Always quiet though, we talk every now and then like any other couple, but I always bring up the conversation... I'm just glad the night was over, Miyagi just would not shut up. Every five minutes he asked random questions just to piss me off, I can't tell you how many books I threw at him.

Eventually I got my rest back, I yawned as I tossed over the covers and shifted myself out of bed. Alarm clock read 1:35 pm, God how much did I miss?! When I went out to the living room, Nowaki in the kitchen cooking something over the stove. I could smell something really good so I went next to him and he smiled at me, I loved the way he smiled. "Ah, you're awake. I thought you weren't ever going to wake up, I made breakfast."

We both sat down after Nowaki finished cooking the food, followed by an awkward silence through us.

"You've been acting weird lately, all quiet and everything. Is everything okay?" I asked, breaking this intense silence. He didn't look at me when he said, "Everything's fine. I've just...been tired lately." I hated when he did that.

"Nowaki, look at me when you talk to me. What's really wrong?" He looked up at me with his blue eyes, "Hiro San, its nothing." I rolled my eyes at him in disbelief, "Its obviously something if its bothering you enough to ignore me for the past few days." "I haven't been ignoring you, Hiro San." He snapped back at me, that's so unlike him. "Okay then."

He got up from the table and wet to the sink, but he stopped midway, "I'm sorry. I've just..." He turned back to me and set his plate on the counter, "I don't know. I just feel like we've been going through a cycle, over and over. You know?" He stood there for a few seconds, I didn't really know what he was talking about at first, then I think I understood... "What do you mean, are you... are you bored of us? Of this?"

"N-no! No! I just... I just thought a little change could be good for us, that's all." He looked at me for the longest time with the strangest expression, I didn't understand it... but clearly he's unhappy. Clearly.

**~Nowaki POV~**

I'm pretty sure I made myself clear enough, we've been together for 3 years now and it just seems like the same old routine. Wake up, work, come home, eat dinner, maybe sex, then bed. The sex part becomes less and less now though, the sex we had last night was probably the first we've had in days. I didn't want to tell him i'm bored, he'd get the wrong impression. I love him to death but I just feel like our relationship could be taken to the next level... if there is another level. Wait...

Marriage? Marry Hiro San? No, he wouldn't-... would he? This... Augh. I hit my head against the couch pillow to stop myself from thinking, stress maybe? The whole Sophie idea doesn't exactly help either, there's too much on my mind.

I went for a walk, I wanted to go back to the hospital to check on Sophie. I just felt really bad leaving her, now I feel even worse for leaving Hiro San... He'll understand, we both need some time to just space out. Its too late to turn back now, I was already at the doors.

When I got in, I went up to her floor, the nurse knew me so I didn't have to check in. When I went up, she was out of her bed and looking out the window. I got a better look at her and she was tiny, even for her age she had to be about 4"5.

"Hi." I said softly, she turned back to me swiftly and she smiled. "Hey. What's up?" She looked pretty when she smiled, I went over to her and sat on the bed, "Nothing. I wanted to check up on you, make sure you're okay."

When she turned her head I could see a jeweled barrette in her hair, "Pretty barrette." I complimented her, she touched it with her fingers and blushed. "Thanks, it was a gift." "Yeah? From who?" She silenced for a moment, "A friend."

She went away from the window and started picking at her nails, "The nurses here are really nice, they said today was my last day at the hospital. Tomorrow i'm going to an orphanage until i'm 18. Gamasuki Orphanage."

"Oh really? I donate there every month, i'll see you there." She looked up and smiled a little, "Nice." I wanted to talk to her about that man I saw last night, mostly because I wanted Hiro San off my mind, seems kind of mean, I know.

"Last night, a man came to the front desk and asked for you, he had black hair and a striped suit. Bad teeth, too. Sound familiar?"

Her smile faded, she looked back to the window and snickered, "Yeah. What's his name? Ryu? Masanori? He used that one a lot." "Kyoko." She went back to the bed and sat down, "Kyoko? That's a new one."

When I sat back down next to her, she scooted away from me a little. "Is he a guardian?" "I guess you could say that. Mostly he just gives me a place to stay." I folded up my hands and told her, "Well if he's taking care of you then you have to go back to him-" "No. No I won't."

She looked at me with a grim face, "Please I can't go back to him." I didn't know what to say, she started to breathe faster and her face turned red. "Doctor Kusama please, I can't go back, I can't."

She got up from the bed and started to pace, her eyes were wide with tears spilling down her cheeks. "I-I can't go, I won't." God, what the hell happened to her? I got up from the bed and before I could even touch her, she clung on to me like a magnet, "Doctor Kusama... You don't understand."

She started blubbering and sobbing so loudly on my chest I could feel the tears bleed through my sweater. "Listen to me, Sophie, okay? It's all right, just calm down and tell me what happened." I needed to calm her down, if the nurses heard her making a scene like this they'd put her to sleep. I sat her down on the bed and kneeled in front of her, my hands locked on her shoulders, slowly she controlled her breathing.

"He's not what he says he is, I just- I can't go back!." I tried to keep my cool here, on the inside I was freaking the hell out. "Who? The man?"

Her face started to cherry up again, I rubbed her shoulders and said sternly, "Sophie, listen to me. He can't hurt you anymore, all right?" I was speechless, I didn't know what to say or what to do, my whole mind went blank.

"I don't want to go back." She whispered clearly in my shoulder, when she said that I just felt... attached I think. I wanted to protect her from everything and I knew I could, I just didn't know how. "Listen, I won't let him hurt you okay. You'll be safe." Then she looked at me, her green eyes were so sincere, I didn't want to look away. I tried to smile at her little face to comfort her, "No one's going to hurt you anymore."

She wiped her tears then held out her fist to me, her pinky pointed right at my nose. Oh, a pinky promise, I haven't done one of these since I was a kid. She wiped a tear and swallowed, "Promise you won't let anything happen to me." Oh God... What the hell am I doing? I can't say no... I sighed and wrapped my pinky around her little finger. It was like an anaconda wrapping itself around a pencil!

"I promise I won't let anything bad ever happen to you. Okay?"

I got her to lay down on her bed with the covers over her, she asked me to stay with her until she was asleep, so I did. I watched her sleep for what seemed hours, just thinking about her. I remember watching Hiro San sleep next to me so many nights, it's funny, in sleep they look almost exactly alike. They're both so tiny compared to me, I've only spent moments with this girl and I think I love her already... just like when I met Hiro San.

**So, what do you think? I read over this like 3 times already, just inspecting the whole thing. After my last reviews, I have to remind myself to be more careful. So review, favorite, whatever, I hope you liked it! :)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Just a head's up, there's going to be some language in this one. Oh, and some yaoi, too. Really, rough yaoi. xD Enjoy!**

**~Hiroki POV~**

While I was at work, I literally could not stop thinking about Nowaki. I know he still loves me, he tells me every day, I even got so pent up that I did some research about boyfriends. I even took this quiz I was so desperate, I don't know why though, Nowaki wouldn't get tired of me. Right?

I did give some thought to what he said to me though, the whole "cycle" part started to click in my head. Maybe we are getting a bit stale, Nowaki's normally the one to make the first move on things though.

I scrolled down on Google to find more solutions while muttering, "Special moves to make her-No... Make him think about you every second- What? No... Swing your love life around with swingers- Goddammit!"

I slammed my head into my crossed arms, this is tougher than I thought... Then my problems got even worse when the door opened. "Kamijouuu, you can't sleep now." I groaned in my arms, trying to block Miyagi from my thoughts. "Headmaster's still in the hospital, he's not doin' too well. Can't believe he picked you to be the new headmaster, I mean why not me? Is it my teachings? My hair? My face? Is it my face Hiro San?"

I hated when he messed with me about this stuff, but yeah, the headmaster's got a bad case of cancer. He's not going to last for another week, he decided to put me in charge when he passes on. I was pretty surprised when he told me, I thought he was going to fire me because he found out I threw books at the students, but he actually laughed at that. So pretty soon i'll be making more money then I ever did before, but damn Miyagi will torture me for the rest of my life because of it.

I had no idea, he peered over my shoulder and looked at my computer, "'How to spice up a love life?' What, is the giant not filling you up enough?" He chuckled behind me before I chucked the nearest book at his face, he yelped and started laughing again.

"Shut up, you oaf." I was really pissed at this point by the fact he was hysterical over my misery. Then again, his relationship has been going pretty well...maybe, just maybe.

"Miyagi?" I groaned, he sat down at his desk and replied, "Yeah?" I gulped, "What does... what does Shinobu do that turns you on?"

There was an awkward pause in the office, then he turned back to me more seriously. "Are you really that desperate? You're asking ME for advice." I blushed a bit, asking Miyagi for advice seemed low, but I nodded anyway.

He raised his eyebrows and smiled, "Well... hmmm, one time he made this dinner, it was delicious. Another time he gave me amazing head literally right when I came home from work. Hmm, oh, then we did this role playing thing, but I doubt you'd be interested in that." "Role playing? You mean like... dress up?"

"Uh huh. Yeah one time he got this really sexy panda lingerie. Whew, I was off like a rocket. I mean, I come home, had a suck ass day at work, then I just see this half naked kid in a sexy panda costume. We never used that costume after that... it was practically destroyed, hehehe."

Miyagi may be a scheming bastard, but he was giving me good stuff here. I never thought Miyagi was one for the whole dress up thing, maybe Nowaki would be? He kept filling me in with information with all my questions.

"What did he say to turn you on?" Miyagi sucked a puff from his cigarette and blew it out from his lips, "He was all like, 'Ah, Miyagi. Come get me.' Seems silly when I say it, but when he did I was all over him. Speaking of which, he was on top." I almost choked on my coffee.

"Wh-what?" He laughed at me, "Yeah. Haven't you been on top?" I wiped the coffee from my chin, "I was once, but he was doing most the work." He took another puff, "It's great. It's like a show for us, you know? When you're on top, you're the dominant one. It's a real turn on, believe me. From a seme to a uke, the uke being on top is the best." I shook my head and sighed, "Don't call me a uke, I could be a seme if I wanted to."

Again, Miyagi busted out laughing, "You a seme? If you had a love interest in little boys maybe." Why do you hate me, God? Why?

I literally felt myself sick thinking about this subject, I mean I make dinner every night, I was never good at giving head, and this whole lingerie just makes me sick. But... oh why not? If Miyagi liked it, there's a pretty good chance Nowaki would... I must be out of my mind.

After work I went to an adult store, don't ask me how I knew where one was because I was really embarrassed to go in, but I didn't see anyone around. The windows were all covered up and I couldn't see anything inside, it looked like the place was closed, but I guess that's how they're supposed to look. When I went inside, it was dark and there was a type of music playing that I've never heard before. I've also never seen so many sex toys in my life.

There was a woman at the front desk, her blue hair was in a ponytail and she seemed to be in her early 20's. "Can I help you, sir?" She asked politely, I had no idea what to do in this store so i'm pretty sure I needed all the help I can get. "Uh hi. Um, do you have any uh... costumes? Or something like that?"

She smiled at me and walked me to where they were, "Trying to spark some into your girl?" She asked, "No, boyfriend. Just trying something new." She looked at me head to toe and added, "Ahh, you look like a men's small so..." She pointed to a rack of costumes in bags, "All of these will fit you. Let me know if you need anything, changing rooms are right there." "Great, thanks."

I looked through all the costumes, most of them were hardly costumes at all. Then I picked one out, it was like a duck costume. It had a yellow pair of shorts to them, a yellow feathered headband, and some feathery glovelets. Nowaki does like ducks...

I bought the costume. I can't believe I bought the damn costume. When I got home, no one was there. Thank. God. I took the pieces out of the bag and tried them all on, "Awh hell no." I noticed that the shorts had a little hole in the front and back of them...great.

I looked in the mirror and noticed how ridiculous I look, I look like a kid who's about to go trick or treating... Wait no that's not correct. I heard my phone ringing in the kitchen so i went after it, Nowaki texted me saying, 'I'll be home shortly.' _T__hen I just see this half naked kid in a sexy panda costume._ Probably should get ready for when he comes.

I got my in most seductive pose on the couch and waited for him to come. Legs spread apart, my hand on my chest, my other hand in my hair, "No way he could resist this." After a few minutes, I heard the door click. Oh God... show time.

"Hiro San, i'm hom-" He looked at me wide eyed, I kept my pose and my eyes were crazed with lust. "Welcome home, Nowaki. Quack, quack." I said in a seductive manner, he continued to stare at me with eyes of astonishment, like a kid in a candy store.

"Want me? Come and get me." He took one last glance at me then marching his way over to me, when he got to me he attacked me right away. He essentially ate my lips with his hungry kisses, we both moaned in our mouths as our kisses were hot and sloppy. He started rubbing against me, I could feel his hardened member through his pants, God it felt so good.

He trailed his fingertips over my sides lightly as he started biting my collarbone, "Hiro San...you look so fucking sexy in that costume." I moaned as his tongue melted against my heated skin, In a second I pushed him off of me.

"Wait..." I said devilishly, I got more into the character as I got off the couch and kneeled on the floor in between his legs. I started rubbing his thighs which earned groans of pleasure as he gripped the couch, "Hi-Hiro San..." I unzipped his pants and tore them off with ease, I looked at his hardened shaft with wide eyes. "That thing is fucking huge..."

I whispered to him before I started to massage him with my teeth, roughly and smooth. I was never particularly good at this, but Nowaki seemed to be enjoying it as he hissed in pleasure. I bobbed my head faster and faster, twirling my tongue, tasting the sweet early pearls that dripped into my mouth.

"Hiro San! I'm about to...!" I stopped as he said that, he gave me a pout as I looked up at him, but his pout faded as I ascended his body until I was on his lap.

I lifted his shirt off him and started sucking on his sweet nipples, I kept thinking of the things he's do to me that would drive me crazy. He clenched his teeth and yelped in pure pleasure, after I did that. It was time for the show...

I positioned myself above him and started to lower myself all the way down through the hole in my shorts, dear God it hurt like hell. I really wasn't expecting it to hurt this much, but I didn't stop, i'm in control tonight. "Hi-Hiro San, please don't force yourself." I was glad he thought of me, because right now I wanted to cry from this pain, but I showed no mercy. "I want it now."

I started to move myself up and down without any warning for him, I felt Nowaki pulsing inside me, it was scorching hot and painful. I didn't stop, I wanted to let my dark side get a hold of Nowaki, no pain no game.

But right now the pain now is fucking unbearable, I start to bawl into this agonizing pain. There is hardly any pleasure in this, but if it pleases Nowaki... "Hiro San, please st-stop... You're h-hurting..." I shook my head and bounced myself faster above him, like a knife stabbing through me over and over again. "Fuck!" I hissed in my pain, I didn't look at him, I hated when he saw me cry.

I couldn't stop though. I heard Nowaki grunting underneath me, "Hiro San-... You have to s-s-stop!" I didn't listen to him, Miyagi said this would be good for us, so this-... "HIRO SAN!" Nowaki stopped me from moving and held me by my shoulders, he stared at my teary eyes with remorse.

"Hiro San...i'm hurting you." I said nothing, those icy eyes were peering into my very soul. "Hiro San..." He caressed my face with his hand and removed the headband and tossed it to the floor. "You don't have to do this..."

I stayed silent, I felt so silly on top of him in this costume. He chuckled slightly as he gazed at me, we kissed smoothly, passionately. I pulled myself off of him, hissing from the slight pain it gave me, he took off my glovelets and removed the shorts it came with. Nowaki picked me up bridal style and moved me to the bedroom, he rested me on the bed and pinned me under him.

"Hiro San, I love _you_. No matter what, i'll always love you, only you." I gasped from his words, he took my breath away as he started to pet at my entrance. It felt so good, he took all the pain away as he massaged me the way he always would before he made love to me. When he finished, he started easing himself inside, giving me carnal bliss.

When he finished fitting me, he started to ease himself in slowly, this time I let out amorous moans for him. He waited, he waited for me to tell him when to move. I loved that, I loved him.

I gaped into his eyes, signaling him to start his rhythmic thrusts. He did, oh God he did, rough and slow like I loved. I screamed his name for what seemed hours, I was so lost in this trance that I swear I started to see stars. Keeping his slow rhythm, he was so good, too good, "N-Nowaki!"

We were approaching our climax, Nowaki would wait for me until I climaxed first then he would seconds after. "H-Hiro San!" I felt his hot seed spill into me as a flash of white ribbon glazed our torsos, I kissed him on the lips as he collapsed on me, completely drained.

After the sex, we were both sitting up on the bed in the middle of the night. "Hiro San?" I looked over to him and he continued, "Why did you do that for me? You didn't have to." My cheeks cherried, "I just thought that it would be a bit of fun. I know you like ducks so I just... I don't know." He smiled at me, "I'm glad you were thinking of me, but you shouldn't hurt yourself for my own pleasure. I can't stand to see you in pain, you know that."

"But did you like it?" He chuckled at me, why does everyone do that whenever I ask a question? "Yes, I did. Thank you Hiro San. But, I wanted to ask you something that might be out of your um...comfort zone." Oh boy...

"What is it?" He looked over to me with unsure eyes, "Have you ever wanted to...adopt? Not like a dog or a cat but a child?"

..."Huh?" "Just think about it, I mean wouldn't it be nice? Then we could have our own family, you know?" I was speechless, a child? Where the hell did this come from? "Well uh, I haven't really thought about it... Do you want to adopt?"

He turned away from me again, obviously embarrassed, "No, no, well, never mind. Forget I said anything..." I was really interested in this subject, "No, no, what gave you the idea of adoption?"

He paused for a moment and proceeded his text, "Well, there's this girl at the hospital. She's going to the orphanage tomorrow. Her name's Sophie, she's American but she speaks Japanese beautifully and she's still fluent in English. Very sweet girl, pretty, looks a lot like you." I was stunned by this conversation, but you never know, this could be good. "Can I meet her sometime?"

His eyes lit up, "Yes of course! We'll go visit tomorrow then, hm?" I pulled the covers up closer to my chest, "Sure. I'm off from work, an American huh? Don't think I ever met one that could speak Japanese, at least not as good as you say."

"Oh yes, she's polite and kind. But... there's something about her, something different about her." My eyebrow raised up, "What do you mean?" He scratched the back of his neck, "I don't know. I think she was part of some... I don't even know. All I know is it wasn't a good place."

I didn't exactly like the sound of that... but i'm too tired to think if anything now. I just want to sleep in Nowaki's arms at this point, "Well, do you think we can talk about it in the morning? I'm kind of tired." Nowaki grinned at me and agreed, we kissed lightly on the lips before he snuggled me in his muscular arms. He was like a giant fortress, he always made me feel so... safe. "I love you, Hiro San."

"I love you, too, Nowaki." So much.

**:D So, what do you think? My friend suggested the whole dress up thing, she liked how Hiro San turned into some kind of sex maniac on Nowaki xD But that's just her, what do you think? I felt really bad making Hiro San hurt himself, but I wanted to show how badly Hiro San loves Nowaki and how bad he wants to please him. Too much? Not enough? Please review! Hope you enjoyed! ^^**


	4. Chapter 4

**Da Dan nan naaaahhhn. This is the part everyone's been waiting for! The moment of Sophie's past! I won't say anything, I just wanted to say thanks for the reviews and favs and followers. :) And just a heads up, every time it says _something like this, in Italic_. It means its being said in English, especially when it involves Sophie. My friend pointed that out and I didn't want to confuse you guys, so enjoy! **

**~Nowaki's POV~**

When we woke up, I was very excited to talk more about Sophie. But I needed to be careful with Hiro San, I can't be too pushy or he'll get annoyed. At breakfast, we were both starving because we didn't eat dinner last night, so we talked as we ate eggs that Hiro San made.

"So this Sophie girl, how old is she?" "Mm, 11. Very mature for her age though." "And does she know about... us?" "Yes, I told her." Then he paused for a moment, tapping hug coffee mug with his finger. "I want to meet her first. But Nowaki," He looked up at me with a serious face, "This is a pretty big step, I mean really big. Do you really want to do this?" "Yeah, I mean. Wouldn't it be great?"

I couldn't really believe it at first, I thought it would be a lot tougher even mentioning the word adopt. But it was really happening! We're on our way to the orphanage right now! My heart feels like it's about to burst...

When we got inside, I told the woman at the desk that I wanted to see Sophie. She recognized me and took us both up to her floor, this was where they kept the pre teen girls. When we got there, the nurse showed us inside and let us browse around by ourselves.

It was a very spacious room, filled with beds and there was plenty of light and toys. Little girls smiled at us as we walked by, we waved back and I tried to pick out Sophie. In the back of the room, there was a big crowd of girls huddled up and shouts booming through the room.

I saw Sophie stomping out of the crowd and a big blonde girl that followed her, the blonde said, "Hand over the barrette, stupid." Sophie stuffed something in her pocket and held her ground, "No. It's mine, get your own." The blonde girl tackled her and started tugging on her hair, Sophie screamed.

As soon as I heard her cry I sprinted over to the group, Hiro San quickly followed me. "Hey! Knock it off!" Sophie was pinned down to the ground and the other girl was practically ripping her scalp off, I lifted the blonde off of Sophie. "What's going on?!" With that, every girl started talking at once, I tried to calm them all down but to no avail.

"SHUT UP!" Hiro San yelled to the top of his lungs, he really knew how to quiet a room... Sophie got back up and checked her pocket, "Hey! My barrette! Give it back!" The blonde snickered, "I don't have it, moron!" Sophie started marching to the girl but Hiro San pulled her back and held the flailing girl, "Good God, these kids are out of control!"

Sophie recognized me after she got a good look at me, her faced turned from hateful to remorseful in a flash. "M-Mr. Kusama...hi..."

Hiro San let go of Sophie and went over to the blonde, "Give me the barrette. Now." He said so fearful like a monster, the girl started to tear up as she snatched the barrette from her pocket and handed it to him. He gave it back to Sophie without a word.

After we separated the girls, I talked to Sophie with Hiro San. "The girl wanted my barrette and I wouldn't give it to her. I didn't do anything wrong, she started it." "I know, but you should've gotten an adult to help you." "I can handle myself, Mr. Kusama." Hiro San scoffed at her and snickered, "She's a fighter, Nowaki."

After all that was settled, I finally got to introduce them... properly. "Sophie, this is Hiro San Kamijou, my boyfriend." She smiled at him and held her hand out to him, "Hello, Mr. Kamijou." He shook her hand lightly, a light smile glazed across his face, "Nice to meet you, Sophie."

After a bit, we all started to get to know each other more. "Mr. Kusama, what are you doing here?" I smiled back at her and talked in a more childish voice, "Well, I just wanted to introduce you to Hiro San, I thought you guys might like each other." She took a glance at Hiro San and cocked her head, "You don't talk much, do you?" She asked politely, he tugged on his collar and cleared his throat.

"I don't really know what to say, as you can see i'm not great with kids." She hmmed back at him and added, "Well as you can see i'm not like," She pointed to the group of girls who huddled around her, "Other kids." He chuckled a bit, I was real glad when he started to connect with her. Hiroki really wasn't that great with kids, I can't remember a time he even talked to me about his childhood.

After we all talked, I took Hiro San to see the manager of the orphanage and we went into his office. Hiro San was the first to speak, "First off, you need to discipline those damn kids. One of them tried to rip another kid's skull off, the rest of them just cheered on."

The man bowed his head, "I'm very sorry to cause you trouble, i'll get on that as soon as possible. Are you here for adoption?" I was next to speak, "Well, yes. We had our eyes on a girl named Sophie." He lowered his head again, "Sophie, she's a pretty different one, huh?"

"Yes, she's different, all girls are." Hiro San added, the man shook his head. "We found a report on her and researched her whole background. Sophie was transported from America by her own mother when she was 5 years old." "What?" I said astounded as I took Hiro San's hand, he didn't seem to care because he was just as shocked as I was.

"Allegedly, Sophie's father died in a car accident years after she was born and mother fell into a great depression. Our research found out she went into a depression, no one knows how Sophie got here and she doesn't remember either. We do know that her mother died 5 weeks ago." Oh my God...

"Sophie told us the place where she lived was a shelter for homeless women, but we looked into it more, we think it was a sex trade. We tried to get more involved in this but the police say we aren't allowed to know any more, but Sophie was the only girl who ever escaped. She also said there was a woman there who taught her how to speak Japanese and to read and write. You might have noticed the small punctures on her arms, she was given certain medications to sleep at night. We asked her if she could tell us more, but she didn't answer, probably for the best. The girl's been through enough."

Hiro San's jaw was dropped, I didn't know what to say... "She's only 11." Hiro San swallowed, the man nodded his head and removed his glasses. "She is, she said a man would come down from the steps and take women while they slept and they'd stay or hours, or never come back. She called the man, '_vulture_.'"

"Nowaki..." Hiro San whispered to me, I could hear the lump in his throat and I knew he was crying. "Sophie is one of our worst cases, and her being American is another big part of this problem. If the press gets a hold of this, then Sophie's going to get a lot of attention. We all will."

The man took out a file from under his desk, "I want Sophie to go to a good home, and you two seem like a pretty caring couple. If you can go over these papers here," He handed me the file folder labeled SOPHIE on the front, "and bring them back as soon as possible, she can go home in a few days."

I held the folder in my hand, I just couldn't stop thinking about her... That life, how can anyone live like that for all those years? She doesn't deserve this, I felt something when I met her. A connection between us, a spark, a flame, I didn't want it to die out. Almost like she belongs to us.

When we left, we talked the whole walk home. "Hiro San...are you sure you want to do this?" "Yes, a kid doesn't deserve to live like that without any real family." This made me very happy, I wanted Sophie as much as I wanted Hiro San in my life. "Well, I can turn these in tomorrow on my way to work. Hopefully we can get her soon, I think I miss her already."

When we got home it was really late so we went off to bed before setting the file on the table. "Hiro San? I asked him as he snuggled in my arms, "Mmm?" "Do you think Sophie would be happy here? You know when she comes?"

"I'm not sure, maybe we'll look into apartments with more room." "We couldn't afford that." He turned back to me, "Oh did I not tell you? The headmaster of the school is really sick, he's not going to be around for long and he wants me to take his place. I didn't tell you?" "No, that's great Hiro San!" I hugged him and kissed him on the cheek to congratulate him.

**Sooo? Yeah I got lazy on the ending, i'm a lazy person, so what? Anyways, Yay! Sophie's almost in a real family! But I was going to get more into the story of Sophie's real parents but I thought that would just get really, really depressing. So review, fav, etc etc. Thank you! :)**


	5. Chapter 5

**Just to warn you, I get really, really lazy in this chapter. Yaoi later in the chapter as well. I don't own Junjou Romantica, I forgot to say that in my last chapters. **

**~Reader POV~**

That very night, the headmaster died in his bed.

The whole school was in mourning over their headmaster, most of the students attended the funeral, including Hiro San. After the depressing burial, Hiro San was called by a man to read off the will.

During so, the headmaster left him with a caseload of yen. Of course Hiro San was completely blown away from the large sum of money given to him, in fact when the man gave him the briefcase with every dollar inside he almost fainted.

When he got home, Nowaki was sitting on the couch reading a magazine. Hiro San walked in, clutching the briefcase close to his chest with crazed eyes. Nowaki got up and went to Hiro San, "Welcome home. What do you have there?" Hiro San looked at him with wide eyes only for a moment, then he went to the table and set the briefcase down. Nowaki followed after him, "Hiro San?." Hiro San opened the briefcase.

Nowaki was stunned by the sight of the stacks of dollars in front of him, "Hiro...San..." "He left me this in his will, I was just as shocked as you." Nowaki's shock turned to happiness as he clutched onto his lover, "Hiro San! You know what this means?! We can start a whole new life with this!" Shocked, amazed, and loved at the same time, Hiro San and Nowaki felt their lives becoming better with this one miracle.

"You almost ready? We have to leave here in a few minutes!" Hiro San yelled from the living room, adjusting his red tie around his neck for breathing room. Nowaki came out of the bedroom shortly after with his black suit and blue tie, "How do I look, Hiro San?" Hiro San couldn't resist, whenever Nowaki put on a suit he always looked so damn sexy. "You look good."

They took a cab over to the restaurant and was seated by a waitress, the place was quite first class, very spacious and highly decorated. They faced each other at their table and looked over their menu, "God I just can't believe this. I never thought i'd ever see that much money in my whole life." Nowaki said looking over the menu, "Same here, hey did you drop those papers off at the orphanage this morning?" He looked up at him and smiled, "Of course I did. I wouldn't forget something like that."

"Ah, good...you know what you want to get?" Nowaki took a few seconds to answer until he folded up his menu and placed it on the table, "The Nagaya Dusseldorf. That looked really good on the menu, what about you?" "I think i'll get the same thing. How about champagne? To celebrate."

When the waitress took their orders, she brought out the champagne and they poured each other a glass. "To... a new life." Nowaki said, "To Sophie." Hiro San finished, they toasted their glasses and sipped them down.

Glass by glass they started to loosed themselves up, "Yeah everyone was really upset about the whole thing. The other thing was, no one else got anything from the will." Nowaki raised his eyebrows as he sipped his glass, "Yeah. I mean he donated a bunch of money to the school, but the rest he gave to me. I don't even know why, he wasn't very specific in the will, that and I can't really remember what it said."

Nowaki made a hm sound and kept glancing at his glass. After their dinner, their stomachs were full and they went home. Hiro San ended up being completely smashed at the end of the night, on the way home he kept touching Nowaki in the back of the cab.

When the cab pulled up to the apartment, Hiro San started to pout. "Nowaki... Carry me..." He rolled his eyes, "Hiro San, you're hopeless." With that, he wrapped one of his arms under Hiro San's knees and another his back, Hiro San giggled as Nowaki lifted him up. "Nowaki, you're so strong." He carried him up to the room and opened the door, "Come on, Hiro San. Let's get you in bed, your hangover is really going to bite you in the ass in the morning."

"You know what I want to bite me in the ass _tonight?_" Nowaki looked at Hiro San with wide eyes while he pulled at Nowaki's tie, he only sighed, "Hiro San. You're drunk, sex is the last thing you need now." "But it's the one thing I want." Nowaki set Hiro San down on the bed and started to undress him, only making Hiro San snicker as Nowaki undressed himself. "Please, please, please Nowaki?" Nowaki climbed in the bed, he hated denying Hiro San for a good love making, especially when he'd_ beg_ for it.

"Nowaki, i'll do that thing you like..." Hiro San twirled his fingers on Nowaki's covered shoulders, making him shiver with delight. Hiro San spooned himself right next to Nowaki and started kissing his neck and grazing his crotch. Nowaki shudderd with pleasure, "H-Hiro San." Hiro San shushed him and turned him over, "Call me Hiroki."

Nowaki's heart skipped a beat, it started fluttering as Hiro San kissed his lips sloppily. Nowaki tasted the dry wine on his breath, he licked Hiro San's lips to open them and a rough French kiss began. Hiro San repositioned himself over Nowaki and sat on his waist, he reached his hand down and pulled out Nowaki's half hard member, stroking it slowly. Hiro San began to moan inside his lover's mouth, he stopped kissing and guided his tongue down Nowaki's torso.

With a gasp, Nowaki became hardened instantly. "H-...Hiroki." Hiro San went insane on top of Nowaki, his vigorous kisses, his rough strokes drew Nowaki closer to the edge. He gripped hold of his pillow and waited for his climax, Hiro San squeezed Nowaki's and looked at him in the eye. With a hiccup he said, "Not yet." Hiro San flipped them over and let Nowaki be on top.

"Do it, do it now." Hiro San growled, Nowaki was baffled by his lover's behavior. Hiro San would never, ever do anything like this... not even let Nowaki call him Hiroki. But Nowaki followed Hiro San's orders and grinded himself inside gradually, feeling himself pulse around Hiro San's inside. Hiro San muffled up his screams as Nowaki started to pump himself through and through, each time moaning 'Hiroki' over and over, turning Hiro San on which each breath. "God, Nowaki!" The slapping sounds of their bodies started to increase as Nowaki pounded himself harder and faster into Hiro San. "Yes! God Nowaki! Fuck me, fuck me so hard!" Hiro San exclaimed into Nowaki's ear. Nowaki started to pump Hiro San's neglected shaft and bring him to ecstatic moans underneath Nowaki.

They lasted for minutes with no stops or breathers, Nowaki finally climaxed inside of Hiro San with one last thrust that left them both breathless. Nowaki collapsed on Hiro San and panted, feeling their heart beats hit against their skin. Hiro San lifted Nowaki's head to his face and looked into his blue eyes, "Nowaki..." He whispered through his dried lips, Nowaki lifted his hands to Hiro San's face and slid his fingers through his chocolate hair.

Hiro San fell asleep in Nowaki's arms. The next morning wasn't very blissful, or romantic. In fact we start this out by showing Hiro San wretching in the toilet.

"God fucking-" Hiro San was cut off by a gag, followed by the food he ate last night. "Hiro San, it's okay. Just relax." Nowaki tried to hold back a giggle as Hiro San vomited into the toilet bowl, he never saw Hiro San so helpless, it was kind of cute. "IT IS NOT OKAY. I'M DYING HERE! And why the hell does my ass hurt so fucking much?!" Nowaki started scratching his neck, "Well, you kinda asked for it..." Hiro San turned his head back to Nowaki with demonic eyes and a slightly blushed face, "I did no such thing..."

Nowaki smiled at him, "I remember. You started yelling, 'Nowaki, fuck me, fuck me so-'" "I NEVER SAID THAT! YOU LIE!" Hiro San was cherry red at this point, hiding his face from Nowaki with his hand.

At that moment, the phone began to ring, "Agh! Turn it off, turn it off!" Hiro San yelled, covering his ears. Nowaki rushed himself to the phone and answered it, "Hello?" _Good morning, i'm sorry to trouble you at this early. I'm looking for a Nowaki Kusama or a Hiro San Kamijou. _"Don't worry about it, we're early birds. I'm Nowaki, who is this?" _Mr. Kusama, i'm calling from the Gamasuki Orphanage about Sophie._

"Oh, yes. Is everything all right?"_ Yes everything's fine. We've looked through your paperwork and you passed our tests, so that means you can come get Sophie whenever you wish. We've taken care of everything for you, it's up to you whenever you come get her._ "Oh that's great! Can I talk to her?"_ Oh, sorry sir. The girls are still sleeping, we don't normally wake them up this early. _"Thank you, very much! We'll see you soon!"

Nowaki ran back to Hiro San, practically skipping with glee. "Hiro San! We passed!" He said as he crouched down next to Hiro San, "W-what? What are you talking about?" "Sophie! The orphanage called and said our paperwork passed, we can get her whenever we want!" Nowaki couldn't tell, but Hiro San was actually smiling in front of him.

**Yeah, yeah I know. you are one lazy bitch, but I didn't really know how to stretch this one out. But yay! Sophie's coming home! :) **


	6. Chapter 6

**I am SO sorry I didn't catch up sooner. I couldn't finish this one, and nobody reviewed so I thought no one really wanted to read this... So here you go. Please review.**

**~Reader POV~**

A few weeks passed and Nowaki and Hiro San adopted Sophie as their legal daughter. The first few nights were very awkward, with the new daughter in the house, the couple's lives changed in dramatic ways.

First off, sex was always quiet. Hiro San always covered his mouth whenever he felt even the slightest tingle with Nowaki. They actually changed the mattress to silence its infernal squeaking, but Sophie never seemed to hear it.

Next was the nicknames. Dad, daddy, papa, pops, father, dad number one, dad number two(Hiro San's idea), all that good stuff. Finally, Sophie decided to call Hiro San 'daddy' and Nowaki 'papa.' Apparently to her there was a big difference.

Lastly, the glorious moving days. Hiro San and Nowaki picked out a large house with a yard just a few miles away from their apartment. Nowaki started carrying the large boxes down the steps while Sophie and Hiro San got the lighter boxes.

Hiro San placed a box inside the back of the moving truck and watched Sophie carry boxes stacked on top of each other down the steps, "Need any help?" He chuckled, as she drew nearer she sighed, "I got it." She strained herself as she lifted the boxes on the truck. She sighed as she rested herself against the large truck, at the same time Nowaki started carrying down a box as big as Sophie.

Both stared wide eyed as Nowaki carried the box down the steps with incredible ease, Sophie murmured, "Man, he's strong!" Hiro San snorted at her compliment, Nowaki came down the long staircase and set the box on the loading truck. "Doesn't that tire you out?" Sophie asked in awe Nowaki responded, "Nah."

"Hiroki?" A deep voice called from the side of the truck, a silver haired man stepped in front of the flushed brunette. "I guess I caught you at the right time, huh? Is this her?" He took a look at Sophie, "You didn't tell me she was American." Hiro San rolled his eyes and bit the inside of his cheek, "Sophie, this is a friend of mine, Akihiko Usami." Sophie looked at him with wide eyes, he was almost as tall as Nowaki, "Call me Uncle Akihiko."

Hiro San stepped in as Usagi bowed to her, "You don't have to call him Uncle Akihiko if you don't want to, kiddo." She bowed back to him and said warmly, "It's nice to meet you, Uncle Akihiko." Hiro San growled at Usagi San, who was smiling happily. "So do you guys need help moving some stuff? I'd be glad to pitch in and help." Usagi offered nicely, Nowaki replied to him, "It's okay. We just loaded the last box."

"Ah, I see. Well then I won't keep you, nice seeing you guys again, I just wanted to pop in and say hello. Nice to meet you, Sophie." She smiled back at him and waved, "Bye Uncle Akihiko." Hiro San started rubbing his temples as Usagi San walked away, Nowaki put his arm around Hiro San's shoulder. Hiro San snapped right away and hissed, "Not in front of the kid..."

After all the long days of unpacking and aching backs, the family was all done unpacking their belongings into their new home. Just in time for Sophie's first day of school.

She stayed in the mirror for a full ten minutes, breathing heavily, fixing her hair, practicing her charisma, "Hello. I'm Sophie. No... Hey, what's up, i'm Sophie... no." She waited impatiently for Hiro San to come down the stairs, tapping her fingers on her knee in a fast rhythm.

Hiro San's schedule allowed him to drop Sophie off from school every morning and go to work after that, which was another good thing about being a headmaster.

Sophie dozed off as Hiro San came down the stairs and straightened his tie, tapping Sophie on the shoulder he said, "Ready, kiddo?" Sophie snapped out of her trance and gasped, "Oh. Yeah, yeah. As ready as i'll ever be." She said nervously, Hiro San slipped on his shoes and took one last look in the mirror. "You nervous?" Sophie let out a long breath and nodded her head.

"Don't worry. Americans are popular here, the teachers should be nice, and I hear guys like foreigners." She snickered a bit from his last remark, then Nowaki came to Sophie's side. "You have plenty of time to pick out a guyfriend, I assure you. Make some friends for now, okay?" He hugged her from the front and kissed her head with loud suckering sounds, she giggled and pushed him away. "Daddy! I'm not five!"

She fixed her hair and stopped combing through it, "I forgot my barrette. Be right back, dad!" She ran up the stairs hastily as Nowaki made his way to Hiro San and wrapped his arms around his body, "I'll be working late tonight so just make dinner for the two of you. Kay?" Nowaki smiled as he planted a fresh kiss on Hiro San's lips, who gave in easily. Just as Sophie came down the stairs, Hiro San nudged Nowaki back into their hug. "Okay, i'm ready."

They all said their goodbyes before Hiro San drove their new car into the city. Sophie marveled at all the tall buildings in around them, Hiro San concentrated on the road ahead as the school drew nearer.

The car stopped and Hiro San opened Sophie's door, who came out hesitantly. "Now remember, if you have any questions, ask your teacher. If the other kids give you any trouble just stay away from them, okay?" She nodded her head, it wasn't like Hiro San to display much affection but he embraced Sophie and patted her head before she left him. "Have a good day, Soph." She turned back to him and waved, "Love you, dad!" She echoed to her father, Hiro San waved back heartily.

'Kamijouuu." The high voice from in front of Hiro San's desk cried out, Hiro San looked up from his papers and saw Miyagi walking towards his desk. "You changed your address didn't you? Says so here on your mail, see?" Miyagi put a stack of letters he was carrying in front of Hiro San's papers, Hiro San growled back. "Yeah, so?" "Sooo. Normally you'd tell me if you moved somewhere, what is it? Apartment? Loft?"

"It's just a regular 2 story house, nothing extravagant." "Then why did you move in the first place?" "Why are you pestering me about this?" Miyagi snickered and rubbed his chin, "It's not like you to just up and move without saying a word. Hiro San, are you having a mid life crisis?" Miyagi started poking the boiling Hiro San in his shoulder, which at this point slammed his fist on the desk and stood up.

"Do you really, really,_ really_ want to know my dear _old_ friend?" Hiro San looked at Miyagi with the face of a demon from hell, Miyagi started to shudder at the disturbing smirk of Hiro San. "Um... kind of, hey wait! Did you say old?!"

Hiro San sighed and released his anger in a safe way as he sat down in his chair, "Doesn't seem right to be ashamed of it anyway."

"Me and Nowaki adopted a..." Miyagi raised his eyebrows in surprise, "A kid, a girl." Miyagi's jaw dropped. "No way. YOU?!" He busted out laughing as Hiro San bubbled under his lid, "And a girl?! Whew, this is great. I mean I know you wanted to spice your love life up a notch but damn, Hiroki. You're really going for that white picket fence deal." Hiro San rubbed his temples, Miyagi had to find out sooner or later.

"So what's the girl's name?" Miyagi asked as Hiro San opened a letter addressed to him, "Sophie, she's American." "American, huh? She speak Japanese well? How old is the brat anyway? What's she look like?"

"One at a time, jeez. She's 11, she's got a rough backstory to her. Brown hair, brown eyes, real pretty for her age. So stay away from her, I know you like the young kids you pedo."

"Hehehe not to worry, not to worry. Oh, and I know it's none of my business or anything but I have to know. What does she call you guys?" Hiro San threw a letter in the garbage and pulled out another one, "She decided to call me daddy and Nowaki papa." "Awh, that's adorable. Can I call you daddy too, Hiroki?"

At the end of Hiro San's work day, he walked out of the school with Miyagi pestering him behind his back, literally. After he slumped himself on the train, he tilted his head back and enjoyed the sounds of silenced Miyagi. After a bit on the train, Hiro San got a text message from Nowaki.

_I'm getting off early today, Tsumori took my shift for me. I'll pick Sophie up from school today, see you at home. _

Tsumori. Man I hate hearing that name, every time I hear it I have the biggest urge to slap someone. But i'm glad Nowaki's coming home early, I wonder how Sophie's day went.

**~Nowaki POV~ **

I waited for Sophie at the school gates, the doors swung open and a hurricane of little kids came running out. It seemed like hundreds and hundreds of little bees came swarming out of a hive, _Great, how am I going to pick her out now?_

After the great flood of kids came running away, I finally saw Sophie walk out of the school, a boy and a girl on each side of her. When she saw me she said goodbye to her friends and came running towards me, "Papa!" She yelled as she crushed herself into my waist, I hugged her back and she nuzzled her face in my stomach. "Hi Sophie, how was your first day?"

While we were walking back home, I kept thinking about work. Today a kid was rushed in after he was hit by a car on his bike, he broke his arm in 3 places. All the while I kept thinking about Sophie. What if this happened to her? What would I do if she was hit by a car?

I felt sick just thinking about it. Every day whenever something like that happens I think, What if that was Hiro San? What if? What if?

Pull yourself together, Nowaki... That wouldn't happen. I wouldn't let anything... anything happen to them...


	7. Chapter 7

**~Reader POV~**

"So, Sophie did you make any friends today?" Nowaki asked peacefully, Sophie slurped her noodles and answered cheerful. "Yeah, I met this girl named Yumi, and this boy named Minoru! And my English teacher is named Miss Grace. She's real nice, we talked in English in front of the class and no one knew what we were saying!"

Hiro San looked up from his food, "How well are you in English?" She replied in her American language, "_Pretty good, I mean, English being my first language and all__._" Nowaki giggled at Hiro San's wide eyes, "Wow. That's pretty good, I hated English as a kid."

Nowaki tucked Sophie in for bed and kissed her on the forehead, she was always so warm. He shut the door and went out to the living room to see Hiro San watching TV, he sat next to him and wrapped his arm around his shoulder.

"What are you doing up?" Nowaki asked, "You have to work tomorrow morning." Hiro San flipped through the channels and answered, "I can't sleep."

Nowaki smiled at his lover and pulled him closer, "So you're wide awake, huh?" He purred into Hiro San's ear, making him shiver in his clothes. Nowaki guided his fingertips down to Hiro San's pants and unbuckled his belt, "No-Nowaki! What-"

He was cut off from the pleasures given by Nowaki, he moved his hand slowly as Hiro San squirmed next to Nowaki.

He bit his lip at the sight of Nowaki massaging his hardened member, teeth grinding in his mouth as Nowaki giggled and lowered his face in Hiro San's lap. Swallowing him whole.

Hiro San held Nowaki's hair as his head bumped up and down, tongue swirling around the whole shaft, Nowaki was always skilled at this. Hiro San threw his head back and groaned, not caring about holding back. He held on to Nowaki's hair as he slowed down his pace, putting pressure on his work.

"Papa? My arm hurts."

Nowaki jerked his head up from Hiro San and wiped his mouth, Sophie's voice was heard from behind the couch. Without hesitation, Hiro San zipped up his pants and Nowaki fixed his hair as he went over to Sophie. "Sophie, sweetheart what's wrong?"

She rolled up her sleeve and showed her father the needle marks on her arm, only they were dark crimson and puss filled. "It's itchy."

"Oh no... don't scratch it, they're scabbing over." Hiro San went over to the two as Nowaki examined the thin arm, turning it as he squinted at the punctures.

"Here, go to the bathroom. I'll take care of it, its nothing serious." She nodded her tired face and waddled to the bathroom, Hiro San whispered, "Do you think she saw?" Nowaki shook his head and purred, "No, let me take care of her."

Nowaki examined Sophie's arm up as she yawned on the edge of the tub, "When did they start itching?" "They'd normally itch at night. That's usually when i'd get my shots." He looked up at her face with worried eyes, "Would you get the shots... e-every night?" Looking closer, he saw ones that left scars, they had to be years old.

"Not every night, normally every other night, and they gave small doses, too. The women would give me medicine to help me sleep, when I got it, I was out like a light. I'd always have funny dreams too, like one time I was flying in a car and... I can't remember the rest." He wrapped the needle marks in a cloth from the medicine cabinet, then he hugged the girl tightly and sympathetically.

Hiro San turned over in bed as Nowaki laid next to him, hands under his head and distracted from all sleep. Thoughts of Sophie haunted his mind, the pain, suffering, torture she went through, he felt a little sick just from the thought.

Hiro San opened his eyes to Nowaki, "Hey, you okay?" Nowaki nodded his head, staring at the ceiling. "What's wrong?" Hiro San lifted his back to a sitting position on the bed, Nowaki responded. "She was given medicine before she lived with us... she had needle marks up and down her arm." Hiro San's eyes widened, "She was given drugs? She's a child." "She said it would help her sleep..."

Hiro San looked baffled, the look on Nowaki's face sent chills down his spine. He set his hand on Nowaki's chest and added, "Whatever she went through, its over. Okay? Nothing's going to happen to her, she's safe with us." Nowaki shook his head and closed his eyes, "I just... I don't know."

**Saturday Morning**

Nowaki was off from work and Hiro San was in for the whole day, Nowaki had a whole day planned for him and Sophie. The two were walking in the mall as they passed stores of all types, "So papa, what are we looking for?" Sophie asked sweetly, holding her father's hand. "A big jewelry store, can you keep your eyes out for one?" She nodded her head and peered her eyes around her surroundings, in the center of her eye she spotted a toy store.

"Oh my gosh! Daddy, can we go in the toy store?! Please please please?" Nowaki smiled and looked down at her, "If you're good, we'll come back." She let out a disappointed 'awh' and kept walking with her father.

Nowaki looked down at Sophie's wrapped arm, "Does your arm hurt?" She touched it, "Not really. It's okay."

"Good... there it is." Nowaki said, pointing at the jewelry store.

The whole store had glowing cases with shining diamonds inside them, Sophie's eyes were glued to a pair of pink earrings on display. "Daddy, why are we in here?" He looked around the cases on display, "Well, I know this is a little late notice. But I wanted to ask daddy to marry me."

She looked up from the earrings and gasped, "Really?! That's great!" She squealed and spun in a circle, Nowaki giggled and looked around. There were two men wearing suits being helped by a woman, they were looking at diamond studded necklaces with golden chains.

"Let me know if you need anything." The woman said to them, they both shook her hand and turned away from her, the taller man looked right at Nowaki. His slicked hair made Nowaki's memory twitch, the man looked at Nowaki with curious eyes. "Hey... do I know you? You look familiar..."

Nowaki took a step back as he realized who it was, the man at the hospital that night, getting a better look at him, Nowaki noticed he was American. "Um, no sir I don't think so." The man took a step closer and his eyes widened, "Yeah! I know you, you're the doc! Man, you're even taller up close!"

Nowaki cursed under his breath and gave a fake smile, with worry. "Oh, hello. It's good to see you." "Yeah, yeah good to see you too, doc. Hey quick question, about my kid um, I went back to the hospital the next morning and she wasn't there. What's uh... what's that about?"

Nowaki shuddered as he took a quick look around for Sophie, "Um well I'm not so sure about that. I'd love to stay and chat but I have to leave." The man nodded his head and replied, "Sure, sure. I'll see you around, doc."

Nowaki turned back to the store and looked for Sophie, to his alarm, she was gone.

He went outside as his heart began to pump, "Sophie?" He called out, "Sophie?" He walked though the side of the stores and started to panic, "Oh shit. Sophie?!" He yelled out, nobody turned over to him.

His heart rate increased as he gripped his hair, on the verge of tears, a deep voice called out behind him. "Is everything all right, sir?" Nowaki turned back to the mall security and sighed, "No, I lost my daughter. She's 11 years old, brown hair, American, she's just a kid-"

"All right sir, come with me." He led him to the front desk and showed him the live security tapes in color, "These are cameras all around the mall, you think you can point her out? I'll send a man after her as fast as possible." Nowaki looked at the screens with squinted eyes, until he saw one for the main corridor.

Sophie was running through a crowd of people like a bat out of hell, "There. There there, that's her!" The security man pulled out his radio and said into it, "I need a guy in the main hal-" He stopped talking as he watched the screen, two men were chasing her trail with incredible speed. The two men in the store.

Nowaki sprinted away from the desk and headed for Sophie's direction, a steam hammer pounded in his chest as he pushed through people. He thought swiftly about where Sophie could be as he bolted through the long corridor, "Sophie!" He called out, up ahead he couldn't see the men or Sophie, he stopped in his tracks.

He clapped his hands on his head and breathed like he was suffocating, trying to think about where Sophie could be. He took in a deep breath as people started to crowd around him, an American woman walked up to the panting man.

She said holding her daughter's hand, "Sir? Sir, please." Nowaki started to hyperventilate as his mind went completely blank, unnoticing the woman in front of him. "Sir, listen to me, I've seen your daughter. Sir." She tapped him on the shoulder, in a flash he snapped back and looked the American faced woman dead in the eye, her son hid behind her. "Your daughter, I've seen her."

His eyes sharpened, "What? Where?" "She ran in the toy store, hurry, i'll show you."

The woman led Nowaki to the toy store as fast as she could, Nowaki ran into the store with incredible speed. "Sophie?" He called out through the store, the woman walked around the store to help, calling Sophie's name out.

Nowaki went into the stuffed animal section and looked through the great pillars of bears, under a table she saw two little white shoes under the cloth.

Quickly he lifted the cloth and crouched down and looked in the shadow, little Sophie with streaming tears in fetal position was dripping tears on the floor. "Sophie." He tried to pull her out from the table but she refused, "No! No, no, no I can't go out there."

She backed away from him and cried hysterically, "Sophie, listen its all right. They're gone, I promise."

"You don't know that, papa!" He sighed as he grasped Sophie's little hand, "Do you remember that promise we made? At the hospital? I promised I wouldn't let anyone hurt you, I wouldn't break that promise Sophie, I wouldn't. Please come out..." He started to tug Sophie out of the table, reluctantly, she gave in.

The woman who helped Nowaki came rushing over with her daughter in hand, "Oh thank god, you found her. Is she hurt?" Nowaki pulled Sophie out and picked her up bridal style easily, Sophie shuddered in his arms. "She's fine, I need to get her home." She glanced at Sophie and squinted her eyes, "Sophie?"

Sophie looked at the woman and broadened her eyes, "Miss Grace?" She asked calmly, the woman replied to her in English and smiled, _"Yes, sweetheart. It's okay, why were you under the table?" _Sophie looked down from the woman and at her son, "Minoru?" She asked calmly, the boy spoke up and said, "Hey Sophie." Nowaki was completely blank at this point, he looked at the woman confused, "Sophie? Who is this woman?"

_"These guys were chasing me down the mall and I lost them so I hid in here. I left dad at the jewelry store." _The woman turned her head and sighed, _"Sophie, you shouldn't have done that. Your father was worried sick about you.."_ "Sophie. Who is this woman?" Nowaki asked in a stern voice, Sophie looked up and answered, "This is Miss Grace, she's my English teacher."

The adults sat themselves at a table in the food court and the two children went over to the arcade in their view. Nowaki pieced himself together as the two talked over coffee, "My name's Mia. I teach at Sophie's school, the boy with her is my son, Minoru." Nowaki looked over to them and saw the two playing a pinball game together, "Its nice to meet you, Mia. Nowaki Kusama."

She smiled at him and added, "I know its none of my business, but what happened with Sophie?" Nowaki took a sip of his coffee and groaned, "She... she's adopted and she came from a rough place. My boyfriend and I took her home and the guy who took care of her I guess saw her and it just took off from there."

Her eyebrows flashed up, "Boyfriend?" She said abruptly, Nowaki took offense in his dispersed state, "You got a problem with that?" She shook her head hastily and answered, "N-no its just, my wife and I adopted Minoru. I know how tough it can be with this sort of thing."

"Wife? You're married?" She smiled and held up her hand to reveal a diamond ring, "My wife and I got married in America, it was tough, but we pulled through.  
He looked at it and marveled at the stone, "Oh I didn't see the ring, pretty thing... Oh damn." He rubbed his temples, "I was going to get a ring today but that's when Sophie ran off."

"Oh, well I'd be happy to help you pick one out, i've got all day here." She replied softly, Nowaki looked up from his coffee and up at Mia with soft eyes. "Oh, thank you, that'd really be helpful."

The two rounded up their children and went back to the Jewelry store, they both eyed up the rings. "So what are you looking for? Gold? Silver?" Nowaki inspected a silver ring with a tiny diamond at the top, and another one without a diamond. "What do you think of those?"

He pointed to the ones on the display and Mia came walking over to the rings, "Ooh, that ones nice, not very expensive either." He looked up at the service desk and asked a woman to come over, "Yes sir, can I help you?"

"Yes, i'm looking at these wedding rings." She looked at the two of them and smiled, "Oh, how nice. Are you two engaged?" They both looked at each other and laughed light hearted, "Oh, no. I'm looking at a ring for my boyfriend." Her smile faded as she continued half hearted, "Oh... sweet." She took out her keys and unlocked the case, pulling out the ring. "Would you be ready to buy them today? Or pay monthly?" She showed him the ring in her hand, "I'll be ready today."

So he did. He left the store with a silver at an inexpensive price, Nowaki said goodbye to Mia and Minoru and left the mall. On the way home, Nowaki clutched onto the steering wheel like his hands were glued to its leather.

"Sophie..." Nowaki whispered as he stopped at a red light, she looked at him with blank eyes as he sighed. "Please... don't ever run off like that again." She was about to say something but Nowaki cut her off, "I know you were scared. But I can't let you out of my sights like that, do you understand? If something were to happen to you, I would have driven myself crazy. So please... Never run off on me ever again."

She looked down at her shoes, ashamed and embarrassed by her papa's tone. "I'm sorry papa... It won't happen again." Nowaki felt a little remorse for making that tone, so he took one of her hands and comforted her as he kept driving at the green light.

**A bit more action in this one,(FINALLY) this one is a favorite of mine out of the ones i've published so far. With the new female, Mia Grace, she'll be seen in a few more chapters. When I picture her writing the stories, I think of her character being Liv Tyler. I just picture them both being strong women, so I thought they'd go good together (That and I love Liv Tyler). What do you guys think of the chapter? Let me know! :)**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hello there! This one is a bit shorter, but this is definitely rather memorable. Enjoy!^^**

Hiro San pounded his fist down on his printer, "Come on..." His office printer lit up on the touch screen, _Out of ink._ "Son of a bitch..." He muttered, the only printer closest to him was the printer in the library. So he took out his flash key from his computer and made his way out in the hallway.

It was late at night and Hiro San was the only one in the building, so he had no problem cursing loudly throughout the hallway. Eventually he got to the library door and pushed it open into the darkness, looking down at the floor, he noticed what looked like to be a blood drop.

He stood back a few inches looking at the red speck, getting a closer look, it wasn't a drop at all. It was a red rose petal.

He picked the red petal up and held it in his fingers, while inspecting the petal, he noticed another red dot on the floor. And another, and another. Like a red trail leading into the book cases.

This nerved Hiro San, but he let his curiosity get the best of him as he followed the trail of petals. One after one he got further into the darkness, when at the end of the trail, there was a light.

A man kneeled in the center of a circle of lit candles, "N-Nowaki?" He said surprised, he dropped his papers where he stood when he saw Nowaki's glimmering smile. "Hello, Hiro San... do you like it?" Hiro San looked around on the floor, "I'm really...surprised, Nowaki. What's this about?"

Nowaki took in a deep breath and walked close to Hiro San, cupping his hands. "Do you remember this?" Nowaki asked lightly, Hiro San was speechless, he studdered at first but then he managed to nod his head. Nowaki grinned, "We've had so many memories but... I want this place to be the best one of all."

Nowaki's knees trembled as he started to crouch down on his right knee, Hiro San stopped breathing. Nowaki pulled out the silver box from his pocket and opened it, revealing the silver diamond studded ring. "Hiro San..." Nowaki started, his breathing started to deepen.

"Will you... please marry me?"

Hiro San wanted to faint, the ring was so beautiful and it shined so bright in the candlelight. Hiro San saw a tear drip from Nowaki's eye, making Hiro San bawl hard at Nowaki's emotions. He covered his mouth, unable to say any words.

All he could let out was a faint..._yes..._ Nowaki's tears stopped, "What, Hiro San?" Hiro San uncovered his mouth and projected, "Yes. I'll marry you."

Nowaki gasped as his heart began to race, the blood in his veins felt hot as he teared up again. Like lightning, Nowaki surrounded Hiro San with his arms as if he was a fortress.

Hiro San gladly accepted his embrace and dug his face into Nowaki's hair, tears dripped on the back of their necks. Nowaki released Hiro San and held his left hand, he slipped the ring on with ease as it fit perfectly. Hiro San gazed at the ring with indescribable joy, "Hiro San, you've made me very happy."

They held each other once again, Hiro San looked behind Nowaki and noticed a little display behind them. "N-Nowaki?" He asked, Nowaki answered still holding his lover, "Yes, Hiro San?" "What's that behind you?" Nowaki turned around and turned back with a familiar grin on his face, "Just some stuff. Pillows, blankets, anything to be comfortable in if we were to make love right now."

Hiro San looked at the display again and was mesmerized by Nowaki's words, then his thoughts were cut off by Nowaki's soft kisses. "Hiro San..." Nowaki said in between his hot kiss, Hiro San brought his hand up to Nowaki's hair and ran his fingers through it. Hiro San felt himself float up into the sky with Nowaki as he dug his face in his neck, Hiro San hissed as Nowaki bit his neck like a vampire.

Hiro San stopped his moaning and remembered something important, "W-wait, Nowaki." Nowaki stopped and looked Hiro San in the eye, "What about Sophie?" Nowaki kissed his love on the cheek and said, "She's sleeping over Minoru's house tonight. We can be here all night long." Nowaki pulled him over to the pillows and lowered himself on top of Hiro San, who whimpered horrified. "All...night?" Nowaki smiled devilishly and nodded his head slowly.

**2 long hours later...**

Hiro San and Nowaki laid wide awake on the blanket next to the bookshelves, Hiro San sighed. "God I really hope no one else is here... that would be so embarrassing if someone heard us." Nowaki giggled a bit, "What do you mean 'us'? You were the one making all the racket, not me." Hiro San rolled his eyes, too tired to pick out a book and throw it.

"So... we're getting married, huh?" Hiro San said, dozing off into space. Nowaki smiled at the ring on Hiro San's hand, "Yeah. Its really happening." Hiro San turned himself to Nowaki and asked concerned, "How much did you pay for the ring?" Nowaki shrugged and said, "Not much. I got it at a good price, don't worry." Hiro San looked around the area and snorted, "It was right here. At this spot, this is were we made love. I remember how nervous you were," he laughed at him, "You're hands were shaking. Then after a bit you got all violent and I swear we almost knocked over the bookshelf." He started laughing as Nowaki sat up with an ideal smile.

"What else did we do?" Nowaki asked with a hint of lust in his voice, "Hm... I remember when you went down on me. That was pretty damn good actually, I couldn't contain myself, I just let myself go." Nowaki scooted closer to Hiro San, "And then...?" Hiro San scratched his neck, "When you clutched on to me during the good part, you gripped so tight I had bruises. Wait why do you care?"

Nowaki made his move and pounced on his lover like a tiger and his prey, "What the hell?! Get off me!" Nowaki held Hiro San's hands as he hovered above his face, "Hiro San, you're so cute." "I AM NOT CUTE! I'M A GROWN MAN!" Nowaki pecked him on the lips as Hiro San's eyebrows forwarded, "You're so cute."

"I'm going to kill you one day..." Hiro San growled, Nowaki replied, "I love how you talk like that."

**~Sophie's POV~**

I'm at the house. Where is everybody? No one's here. Its night time, and all the phone's are dead. There aren't any shoes at the front door, come to think of it how did I get here in the first place?

I went up to my room, but my bed was gone, so were my furniture, all my toys are gone, too. In a flash of light, the power went out. I can feel sweat down my chin as i'm ready to scream. Then the front door opened.

"Papa?! Daddy?!" I run to the balcony of the stairs, "Dadd-" I stand in horror. There's a man at the front door, I don't recognize him, and he's looking right at me. I didn't move. I was too scared to move anywhere, I could feel him staring right into my eyes. Lighting flashed and thunder clapped, and in the black figure, I saw a silver knife in his left hand. I ran.

I ran as fast as I could into my room and locked the door behind me. Since when did I have locks?! I pressed myself against the door for extra strength, ready for him to start pounding on the door.

I waited, not a sound was heard, only the steam hammer in my chest. Then, footsteps. Closer, closer, and I felt him breathing against the door. So strange but I cold literally feel it, I held my breath. _Please go away, please go away, please go away._ I prayed. "Sophie..." I heard him whisper through the crack of the door.

"Its impolite to lock doors."

In a second, I was knocked off my feet and on the ground. What on earth hit me?! The door was wide open and I could sense the man emerging in my room as I opened my eyes. I finally screamed, "STOP! WHAT DO YOU WANT!?" I squirmed on the ground, my pulse pumped fresh blood throughout my veins. I covered my face with my hand and felt boiling tears of fear fall down my face. Wait... m-my arm! Where are the wrappings?

The little holes were pumping out blood with each beat of my heart, they were all crying out streams of red, even my healed ones. The crimson ooze dripped on the floor, making an ocean of blood around my feet, I try to stand on my feet but I slip in the dark puddles.

The man's large hand mended on my arm as he lifted me from the floor. I felt myself floating as his hand suddenly vanished from my arm to my neck, I was lifted into the air. My feet dangled as I struggled to breathe, gasping, panting, grunting from this pain I was feeling.

As the lightning flashed, the knife shined in its quick burst of light, I saw him charge in front of my chest. My scream and the thunder chorused as I felt the sharp edge drive through my heart, "DADDY!"

I opened my eyes. Just... a nightmare... a horrible nightmare. I was back at Minoru's house, in a sleeping bag, in the living room. I lifted myself to a sitting position and rubbed my head, my aching head... my arm! I yanked my arm out of the bag and examined it hastily, the wrappings were still bound...and there was no blood.

**I actually had a dream like that the night before I wrote this, it was pretty intense... So I thought i'd torture Sophie in her dreams! :D I know i'm a horrible person. Yeah so this one's pretty short, didn't really know what to think for this one. Please review! Favorite, whatever. Thank you!**


	9. Chapter 9

**So, I haven't done any good yaoi recently, so I decided to do one in this chapter.^^ Just letting you all know that. I do not own Junjou Romantica or anything near it, etc etc etc. Enjoy.**

**(Prologue)**

**Nowaki and Hiro San were elated to get married, but when they filed for marriage at a courthouse, it turns out there were many gay couples getting married since the news broke out. In fact, it would take 5 years for a proper ceremony, upon hearing the news, the whole family was upset. But the two men decided to wait the years out and stay engaged for the time being, a month passed and not one complaint was heard.**

**(End of Prologue) **

**~Hiro San POV~**

I was resting on the couch. Man it felt good... Nowaki was at work, Sophie was at school, and I was home alone at last. Slowly, I drifted off into sleep...

"DAD." A loud voice called out, I flashed my eyes open and saw a brown haired girl staring down at me. "What are you doing on the couch?" What the hell? I started to sit up groggily, I asked, "What are you doing home from school?" I looked at the time, "It's 12:00, you get out at 3:15." She kneeled down in front of the couch and took off her bag, "There was a gas leak at school, they evacuated the whole building."

She gave that cute smile she'd get whenever she's happy, "Oh." I replied, scratching the back of my head. Her eyes widened as she still smiled, it looked like she was waiting for something. I lifted my eyebrow, confused, "Anything else to say?" She groaned and rolled her eyes, "My birthday is next week!"

Are you kidding me? "What?! Why didn't you tell me earlier?" "I did! I told you yesterday morning!" Oh for the love of... I sat up and rubbed the back of my neck, "Kiddo, you know I don't function in the morning." She crossed her arms and sniffed, "You're always grouchy in the morning. Not like papa, he's normally so happy in the morning."

Well, papa doesn't have something stuck up in his ass some nights now, does he? I thought to myself, I could never say that in front of her, or anyone for that matter. "Well um... is there anything you want?" After I said that she smiled and started digging in her book bag, after her search she pulled out a piece of paper with a picture on it. I think its a book cover, "Its in English, I can't read it. Is it a book?"

She nodded her head ecstatically, "Yes! Its called _The Lord of the Rings _by J. R. R. Tolkien, its supposed to be a great book. Well, there's three books but this one is the one with them all put together. It's really thick, but i'd love to read it!"

I was pretty surprised, I was expecting her to ask for a game system, or a cell phone, or a car. "This looks like a book for big kids, you sure you want this?" She nodded her head and replied, "Mmhmm. So can I get it? Please please please please?" To be honest I really liked this kid, I do. I didn't want to be boring all the time so I tried to be a bit more like Nowaki, "We'll see, if you're good." She gasped and in a second she clung on to me, "Thank you daddy! Thank you, thank you!"

Completely caught off guard, I weakly returned the hug, it felt pretty good. I loved when she hugged me like this, but I could never tell her that either. "So how old are you going to be again? 4? 5?" She pushed me away and grinned, "Daddy! I'm turning 12!" Hiro San covered his face with his hand, "Oh, God I feel old." She patted my head lovingly, "Daddy, you're not old... right? How old are you?" I let out a sigh, "Whew, let's see. Your daddy's 27, so that makes me... 32."

Jeez, where did time go? Pretty soon i'll be like Miyagi...

"What time's papa coming home?" I looked at my watch and breathed, "He should be coming home in 2 hours." Then I saw my ring glimmering in the sunlight, I still had to pinch myself a few times to actually see, i'm really engaged to Nowaki. Speaking of which, I should probably tell him Sophie came home so he won't worry about picking her up.

Sophie went over on the floor and turned on the TV, I went out into the kitchen and took my phone out of my pocket and called up Nowaki. After a few rings I got a _hello? _"Hey, Nowaki." _Hehe, gotcha! Its me, Tsumori. Nowaki's in the surgery room, can I get a message for him? _Out of everyone in the hospital, why this asshole?

"Yeah, sure. Can you tell him that Sophie got out of school early, he doesn't have to pick her up?" _Anything for Nowaki. He's just a sweet, I mean the way he treats all the kids here is just-_ "Okay, again make sure Nowaki gets my message." I pressed the end button as hard as I could, "Asshole." I mumbled, "What did you say, daddy?" She called out right behind me.

I jumped in surprise, "Jeez! You scared me! Go watch your cartoons," She shrugged her shoulders and skipped back to the living room, "and don't sneak up on me like that! At my age you'll give me a heart attack!"

"Dad," Sophie projected from the living room, "You're not that old." With that, a doorbell was rung throughout the house. "I'll get it dad!" She jumped off the couch and hustled to the door, "No, wait, Sophie!" I ran out to the door to stop her, but the door was already open, "Uncle Akihiko!"

Akihiko smiled and patted the her on the head, "Hello, Sophie." He walked through the door and saw me, "Hey Hiroki." I was glad to see Akihiko, but I had to deal with Sophie first, "Sophie, never answer the door by yourself." Akihiko flipped his hand thorugh the air, "Oh Hiroki, its fine. Its just me, I wouldn't hurt little Sophie." He tussled her hair and she giggled, "Uncle Akihiko! Heehee!"

Akihiko looked at Sophie for a moment then gasped, "Wait a moment... I think..." He started digging through his pockets intently, "I think I have something for you..." Sophie inhaled sharply and watched him as he searched though his pockets, " Close your eyes and hold out your hand."

Sophie followed his orders and held out her hands excitedly, waiting for Akihiko's gift. Akihiko pulled a wooden bear keychain out of his pocket and placed it in Sophie's palm, "Okay, open them." She looked into her palm and squealed happily.

"Uncle Akihiko! It's adorable! How did you know my birthday was coming up?!" Akihiko's eyes widened, "Your birthday? I had no idea, how old are you going to be? 18? 19?" Her cheeks turned red and she replied, "I'm turning 12!"

Me and Akihiko sat down at the table, having coffee and Sophie was in the living room watching the television. Akihiko took a swig of coffee and looked around the dining room, "Wow. Nice house, like mine but bigger." "Hm, Misaki's still in school right?" Akihiko out down his cup and sighed, "Yeah. He is..." He looked down at his cup and swished it lightly, that's weird, normally he's all over that subject...

"Everything okay?" I asked sincerely, he sighed and responded, "Yeah... it's just..." He silenced for a moment, concentrating on his coffee cup. "Misaki and I... well, I feel like we're getting a bit boring. You know? Its like, the same thing over and over. There's nothing wrong with us, I just don't know what I could do to... spruce things up between us."

Hiro San smiled and giggled for a second, then he replied confidently, "I know just the thing."

After an hour, Akihiko left the house with a new idea that he was deeply fond of. Only it involved a teddy bear costume... nevertheless he was happy.

"Hiro San? Sophie? I'm home!" "Papa!" Sophie clung to Nowaki just as he walked through the door, "Hello Sophie."

**~1 hour later~(Yeah I got lazy, shut up.)**

** ~ Reader POV~**

Sophie was helping Hiro San cook dinner in the kitchen, Hiro San stirred the noodles in the pan as Sophie searche'd for a spice in the cabinet. "Daddy, it's on the top shelf."

Hiro San looked up from the pan and saw the spice bottle, "Oh, then wait a sec. I'll get it." He took the spoon out of the pan and set it on the side, he walked over to the cabinet and stood on his tippy toes, barely touching the bottle.

"Daddy, you're short." Sophie laughed as she watched her father being defeated by a spice bottle, "Yeah? So are you." He replied, straining for the bottle. "I'm a kid, i'm supposed to be short." Finally, Hiro San gave up on reaching the bottle out of his reach. "Sophie, can you get papa? He probably put it up there in the first place."

"Yeah, okay." She squeaked and hurried out of the kitchen to Nowaki in the study, "Papa?" She asked, opening the door, Nowaki looked up from his laptop and smiled at Sophie, "Yes, sweetheart?" She walked over to the desk and leaned over it, "Daddy needs help in the kitchen. He can't reach a spice in the cabinet because he's too short." Nowaki laughed at Sophie's request, "Okay. I'll be there in a second."

Sophie went back into the kitchen, shortly followed by Nowaki, "Which one is it?" Nowaki asked, looking up at the cabinet, Sophie pointed out the red bottle at the top. "That one." Nowaki cocked his head and put his finger on his lips, "Hmmm, I don't see it." Sophie pointed harder at the bottle and said, "The red one, right there!"

Nowaki hummed and put his hands on Sophie's sides, "How about," he lifted her up into the air as Sophie squealed and giggled. "You get the bottle for me," Hiro San smiled as Nowaki played his fatherly role. To him, it was adorable. Sophie got the bottle and Nowaki set Sophie down gently, "Daddy, you're strong!" Sophie said, holding the red bottle in her hands.

When everyone got done eating dinner, Sophie watched TV on the floor while Hiro San and Nowaki did the dishes. "I'm off from work tomorrow," Hiro San said as he scrubbed a glass with a sponge. "So I can pick Sophie off from school." Nowaki nodded his head after putting a dry plate in the cabinet, he glanced up at the lock overhead, 9:55.

"Sophie!" Nowaki called out, a few laps of silence with the sink running was heard until Sophie called out, "Yes?" Nowaki faced the doorway and yelled back, "Time for bed okay? School tomorrow." He heard Sophie groan as she turned off the TV, "Ugh... okay... night Daddy! Night Papa!" "Night Sophie!" The two adults chorused.

Nowaki stood perfectly still for a moment, listening. When he heard Sophie go into her room, he resumed putting the last plate away and Hiro San took off his apron. Hiro San leaned against the sink and sighed, "Whew... long day..." He shook his head, Nowaki glanced down at Hiro San, "You still taking the whole headmaster thing all right?" Nowaki asked sincerely.

Hiro San itched the back of his neck, "Yeah I guess. Just more work, right?" Nowaki wrapped his arms around Hiro San's shoulder, just standing... enjoying their own solitude. Hiro San turned his face to Nowaki's and said, "You should go to bed. You have work tomorrow, right?" Nowaki shrugged his shoulder, "I haven't gotten enough time with you as i'd hoped. I don't mind staying here."

Nowaki pressed his lips through Hiro San's brown locks, planting them on his scalp. Hiro San blushed with Nowaki's sudden affections, Hiro San sighed next to Nowaki, "It's been... a while... hasn't it?"

Nowaki widened his eyes as he thought of the last time they had sex and whispered next to Hiro San's head, "Yeah, you're right. It's been, what? A week now? Jeez..." Hiro San cleared his throat and said, "You want to go to bed?" Nowaki shook his head, "No..."

Hiro San was surprised, it was rare whenever he offered sex, and whenever he did Nowaki was all over him. Instead Nowaki smiled and said, "Why not right here?"

He hovered his face in front of Hiro San's and smirked, "Come on, it'll be fun." Hiro San didn't really care, it's just a little strange in the kitchen, not on a comfortable mattress. Hiro San wriggled himself out of Nowaki's and swallowed, "I need something to drink first."

Hiro San stumbled away from Nowaki, nervous beyond recognition. A horny, deprived of sex for a week Nowaki in the kitchen would be a bit of a handful. He opened the fridge and took out a bottle of water and swished it in his mouth before he swallowed. After he out it back where it was, his hand slipped and knocked down Sophie's bottle of Chocolate syrup.

"Damn..." Hiro San cursed silently as he reached down to pick the plastic bottle up, but before his fingers could touch it Nowaki picked it up without hesitation. Hiro San looked at him curiously and squinted his eyes, Nowaki simply popped the cap and squeezed a dab on his finger, before licking it off. "Mmm." He moaned out load, he slid a line on his finger and looked at Hiro San lustfully. "Lick it." Nowaki commanded.

Without reluctance, Hiro San gave into Nowaki's command, grasping Nowaki's hand and sliding his tongue down his finger. Chocolate dripped down Hiro San's cheek as he lifted his face up to Nowaki's, turning him on even more. Their lips collided in a hot, chocolaty kiss that made Nowaki push Hiro San to the counter.

Nowaki set the bottle on the counter blindly as he started to lift off his own shirt, Hiro San sank his nails into Nowaki's back, making him hiss with pleasure. Hiro San reached for the bottle aimlessly, when he reached the brown bottle, he broke the kiss quickly.

Hiro San squeezed the plastic jug's opening over Nowaki's right nipple, licking and biting like it was a piece of candy. "Oh... Hiro S-San..." Nowaki gasped when he felt his member at its fullest, making it even harder for him to resist Hiro San right in front of him.

Nowaki crouched down in front of Hiro San and pulled him down to his level, pulling him in for another chocolate-filled kiss. Nowaki took the jug away from him and pushed Hiro San on his back, before unzipping his pants and revealing his throbbing shaft.

Nowaki poured a waterfall of chocolate on the tip of Hiro San's leaking member and licked the sides of it off, then taking all of it in by force. Hiro San moaned quietly on the cold floor as Nowaki started sucking him off even harder, just seeing his black hair move up and down was enough to send him insane.

Nowaki paid close attention to Hiro San's tip, nibbling, licking, kissing it until Hiro San bucked his hips towards Nowaki's mouth. Nowaki's mouth slurped as Hiro San was pushed repeatedly to the back of Nowaki's throat, Hiro San squeezed the floor with his fingertips, hoping for something to clench on to.

When Nowaki lifted himself off of Hiro San, he began to stand to his feet, whispering to Hiro San, "Here, stand up." Nowaki lifted Hiro San up so he was bent over the counter, Hiro San bowed his head between his shoulders as Nowaki felt up his bare sides.

Nowaki stared down at the small uke before him, sliding his fingertips down Hiro San's spine. Just the thought of Nowaki banging Hiro San against the counters drove him crazy. Slowly, Nowaki unzipped his pants and positioned himself in the back of Hiro San, "Hiro San... don't move." Hiro San spread out his legs to give Nowaki more room, which he didn't really need in the first place after he slowly slid inside him.

Hiro San muted out a scream as Nowaki pushed himself against his prostate, flinging his head back in pleasure as Nowaki breathed deeply inside Hiro San. Nowaki started thrusting softly against Hiro San, softly and slow, just enough to tease Hiro San for more.

Nowaki brought up his pace as he began to slide more easily, clinging himself to Hiro San's waist with one hand and gently tugging on his hair with the other. Hiro San planted his face on the cool countertop, groaning as Nowaki began to deepen his thrusts.

Ecstasy hit Nowaki as his senses overthrew him, his pace quickened as Hiro San was slammed into the counters repeatedly. "God, Hiro San... you're amazing..." Nowaki said, panting as sweat rolled down his chest to Hiro San's lower back.

Nowaki leaned over him and gripped Hiro San's hands as they flung out over the counter, bringing his pace down, but making the mood more sensual.

The two went on with this for another five minutes, until Nowaki had other plans. He pulled himself out of Hiro San and stood him up, facing each other. Nowaki smothered his uke with a sloppy kiss, distracting him as he lifted him against the counter. Hiro San wrapped his legs around Nowaki's torso as he felt him send himself inside once again.

This time the mood was more romantic, Nowaki's rough thrusts followed by a slippery kiss. Nowaki leveled his hands under Hiro San's buttocks to make it easier for him to control, Hiro San broke the kiss to catch his own breath.

"N-Nowaki... i'm close..." Hiro San panted, only centimeters away from Nowaki's lips. "Me too..." Nowaki whispered softly, Hiro San grunted as he felt himself inch closer to the edge.

Sweat dripped over Hiro San's brow as he tilted his head down into Nowaki's hair, his tired neck was resting on his shoulder. Finally, Nowaki broke.

The seme tightened his grip on his uke, practically crushing him as he climaxed in sync with Hiro San. The two silenced out their amourous screams and groaned them out through their teeth. The two exhausted men stood in the kitchen, catching their breath, just soaking in what just happened.

**Whew... that really took a long time to write. I wanted to put this one up for a while but I got stuck on the love scene a bunch of times. I don't know, I haven't written a love scene in a bit and I wanted this one to be a bit longer than usual. What did you think? Too much? Too little? I honestly have no idea what makes a good love scene, but I think that was probably the CLIMAX of the story. :D...get it?... Okay i'll shut up now, please review, tell me what you think, etc, etc. Thank you!^^**


	10. Chapter 10

**Hello again, this next part has a bit of everything in it. It's mostly action though, very intense. I don't own Junjou Romantica or anything like that.**

**~Hiroki POV~**

The weekend was over, time for work... again. Nowaki had to go into work really early this morning so it's just me and Sophie. Awh damn... Sophie had school, I should go wake her up.

I stretched when I got out of bed, twisting my back and rolling my wrists, right after I yawned like a racehorse. I left my white T Shirt on and pulled on a pair of pants, when I did, they seemed to be more loose than before. _Am I losing weight? How, i'm like a damn twig. Whatever..._

I got out of the room and made my way down the hall to Sophie's room, before I went in I knocked, she always liked it when we knocked before entering. Then I opened the door, she was a little lump under a big comforter in a pink room, "Sophie? It's time to get up." I said lightly before walking over to her, she didn't move.

I tapped her on her shoulder and repeated myself, "Sophie. Come on, kiddo. You need to get up..." Weird, normally she'd be up by now... something's up. I pulled the covers down to her waist, her wrist fell out of her bed and I turned on the lamp on her nightstand. "Sophie?"

I touched her face, she was burning up. When I bent over next to her, I lifted her arm into the light. Her needle marks were red and her skin was turning a dark yellow... Oh no...

I was about to lose it, I raised my voice and shook her, "Sophie? Sophie?!" I put my ear down next to her nose and listened for breathing... Of course nothing was heard.

I ran out of the room and to the living room, heart pounding against my skin. I snatched the phone off of the receiver and called the emergency number as fast as I possibly could, E_mergency hotline, how can I help you?_ "It's my daughter, she needs help, sh-she has these marks on her arm and she's not waking up and her skin is turning yellow, please I need help!"

I tried to keep myself together, taking deep breaths over and over as the man on he other line told me what to do. Clapping my hand to my eyes, trying to stop the tears as she said, "Sir, I know you're scared but I need you to calm down. What's her name and how old is she?" "Sophie, she's 11."

After 10 minutes, they came. I stayed with Sophie the whole time, I rode in the back of the ambulance with her, in the better light... she looked no better than dead. They kept shocking her with the defibrillator, I guess nothing was working because she was still unconscious.

When we got to the hospital, they lifted Sophie off on a stretcher and rolled her through the doors, I followed her through right to the lobby. To no surprise, Nowaki was the first doctor there, he sprinted over to the stretcher and looked at Sophie's arms. "Get her to ward C, now."

The paramedics rolled her down a hallway as I tried to follow, but Nowaki stopped me. "Hiro San, you can't go in there." "What?! Nowaki I have to!" He shook his head at me, his face was just as serious as mine. "Hiro San you need to let me handle this." "Dammit, Nowaki what's wrong with her?!" "I don't know yet Hiro San! Listen to me!" He yelled at me in the hallway, he's never made that face before...

"Hiro San, I know you're scared. But you need to let me take care of her, all right?" I paused for a moment, his face was so sincere, I had no choice but to nod my head... I had to trust him, I had no choice.

**~Nowaki POV~ (This next part will have surgery in it but I don't think it's very graphic, its a little gross but when isn't surgery gross? And i'm no doctor, i'm clueless on medical stuff. So if I got something wrong here, don't blame me, blame yahoo answers.)**

I followed the stretcher to the chemical unit and pulled a pair of gloves on my hands, my assistant, Tsumori gave me information as I looked at Sophie. "Her heart rate is slowing down, her arms are showing signs of massive internal infections. We need to get rid of the infections now or she's going to lose both her arms."

I prepared myself to work on Sophie, I was so nervous, i've worked on patients like this before but... now this is just personal. First off, we put her on morphine, if she does wake up during surgery, this way she won't feel anything below her nose. Now the surgery begins...

I cut her left arm open, this is the one with the most marks on it, the inside of her skin was a brownish yellow. Her bones were still white, which was a good sign, Tsumori clipped her skin open so it won't flap over my work.

About 15 minutes into the procedure, I neutralized the infected areas inside and I sewed her back up. My heart rate slowed down as I knew I was halfway done, I knew she'd be okay.

I got to the other side of her body and I was just about to start the same procedure, when I heard the most quiet moan, "...Papa...?" I looked over to Sophie's face, her eyes were parted slightly, and she was drooling on the side of her lip.

I smiled behind my surgical mask and turned to Tsumori, "Tsumori, take over for now." He nodded his head and went over to my spot and I went next to Sophie, pulling down my mask with my gloved hand. "Hey sweetheart." I could see a little curve on the side of her lips, "Hi papa... where's... daddy?" Her eyes were blinking as she struggled to stay awake, I had to be calm with her.

"He's not here right now, you'll see him soon, though." She awhed and said lightly, "I love you... papa..." "I love you too, Sophie." After that I heard a loud, SNIP! And Tsumori gulped, "Uh oh..."

The monitors in the room started beeping ecstatically, Sophie closed her eyes lost contact with me. I turned back to Tsumori, horrified I yelled, "What did you do?!" Tsumori backed away from Sophie, his bloody hands were in the air as he repeated, "Oh shit... oh shit..."

I marched back to his place and looked at the open wound, blood was spewing out of her arm like a sprinkler. Tsumori shivered behind, "M-my hand slipped and I cut the damn artery!"

I surpressed the wound as soon as I heard that, losing her arm would be the least of Sophie's problems. "Nurse, hook her up to a blood supply!" The head nurse rolled over an IV blood unit and stuck it in through her other wrist, "IV is hooked, sir."

When the nurse let the IV flow down, I had Tsumori escorted out of the room by another nurse before he knew what else had happened. I kept thinking to myself as I tried to sew up the artery, _please don't die. God, please don't die. Please don't die..._

**~Reader POV~**

Hiro San sat in the waiting room, his hand on his lip, tapping his foot. An hour since he's seen Sophie or Nowaki, no information, no rest, he sat in the back of the room so he could be farther away from everyone else. His mood changed when he saw Akihiko rush in through the doors, with Misaki and Miyagi followed behind him, all out of breath.

Akihiko panted when he saw Hiro San, "We came as soon as you called, is she okay?" They all walked over to Hiro San as he stood up and said, "I don't know. It's been an hour and I haven't heard anything from them." Misaki piped up next to Akihiko, "What happened to her in the first place?" Hiro San shook his head and scratched his neck, "When we adopted her, she was given medicine by needles before she was even 10. I think they got infected and... I just don't know what to do."

Hiro San started to tear up and Akihiko hugged him for comfort, the feeling of helplessness killed Hiro San... Akihiko was really a security blanket for him. Miyagi walked over to Hiro San and patted him on the shoulder, "Oy oy, Kamijou it's okay. She'll be fine, she's a tough little nut, she'll pull through." Hiro San gripped onto Akihiko for relief, "Thank you... thank you so much for coming..."

Akihiko, Miyagi, and Misaki got Hiro San to calm down and sit in the lobby. About 10 minutes later, Tsumori came up to the desk and talked to the nurse, Hiro San saw him and narrowed his eyes... The nurse and Tsumori looked like they were in grief and Tsumori turned back to the lobby to look at the people, when he saw Hiro San he froze.

His lips trembled as Hiro San stared him down with his famous "stare of death," titled by his students. Tsumori wobbled himself to Hiro San and cleared his throat, obviously terrified. "Mr. Kamijou i'm..." Hiro San was filled with absolute hatred and discomfort, but Tsumori finished. "I'm so... so sorry..." Hiro San clenched his fists, "What?"

Hiro San stood up in front of him, horrified of what Tsumori was about to say. "What happened?!" He yelled in front of his face, Akihiko stood up and put his hand on his chest, lightly pushing him away. "Take it easy, Hiro San, this is probabl-" "Shut up, Akihiko." He flung Akihiko's hand away and gripped onto Tsumori's lab coat, who started bawling in front of him, Tsumori babbled, "It was an accident! M-my hand slipped and I cut... I cut the artery, I didn't mean to!"

The three men gasped as Hiro San felt his heart burn in his own anger, he clenched his fist and charged it towards Tsumori's face, pounding him like a wrecking ball. "HIROKI!" Akihiko yelled as Hiro San threw the man to the ground, beating him senselessly, "YOU SON OF A BITCH!"

Akihiko and Miyagi managed to tear Hiro San off of the helpless Tsumori before the nurse came over shouting, "What the hell is going on?!" Miyagi and Akihiko were finally able to drag Hiro San out of the lobby and outside before any security could come, leaving Misaki to assure the nurse. "Errmmm, hi. Uh, Mr. Kamijou is just going through a rough patch right now and um, that guy on the ground wasn't really helping."

She looked at Tsumori and raised her voice, "He assaulted a doctor!" Misaki scratched his head, "Well um... I think this was just a misunderstanding..."

Misaki managed to persuade the nurse not to get Hiro San in any trouble, how he did it? We'll never know. "Kamijou, you need to stay strong for Sophie." Hiro San bawled into his hands as he sat on a bench, he never responded, Miyagi looked at Akihiko and shook his head.

"He cut an artery... he cut a fucking artery..." Hiro San projected into his hands, Akihiko, Miyagi, and Misaki all felt helpless for Hiro San. "God, this is all my fault." Miyagi sat down next to him and patted his shoulder, "Hey, come on. This isn't your fault, Sophie will be all right. Nowaki will fix this, he wouldn't let Sophie... he wouldn't let her die."

"How could Nowaki let this happen?" Hiro San whispered loud enough for Akihiko to hear, "Hiroki, stop it." Hiro San shifted off the bench and wiped his tears off, "I'm gonna fucking kill him, I am. Sophie was his responsibility and I can't even see her because of him! No, you know what?" He turned back to Akihiko and sniffled, "I quit this. I'm not fucking marrying him."

Hiro San was absolutely hysterical. He marched a few steps away from him and started squeezing off his ring, "Hiroki!" Miyagi yelled at him, after he threw his ring on the ground. "Hiroki, calm down! You're just angry, don't do anything you're gonna regret!"

A woman came walking out of the hospital and she went over to Hiro San, "Kamijou? I need you to come with me." Hiro San's heart sank to his feet. Hiro San was the first to get in the hospital, Akihiko stayed behind for a moment and picked up the ring and put it in his pocket.

She lead the 4 men to Sophie's room, where they all laid their eyes on the little girl under the blue blankets. Hiro San almost fell to his knees as he saw her breathing underneath the blankets. She stepped in front of them, "You all need to be calm with her. She's weened off the morphine but she's still a little loopy."

They all sat around Sophie's bed, her eyes were fixed on Hiro San. "Hi daddy... I had the most... craziest dream..." He smiled at her and patted her thigh, her head slowly fell over to Akihiko's view, "Uncle Akihiko... hi..." She breathed lightly as he grinned back at her, "Hey kiddo. Uncle Misaki and Uncle Miyagi are here, too. We all came to support you."

Her face turned back to a puzzled frown, "Oh that's right... I can't feel my arms..." Nowaki spoke up next to Hiro San, "That's right. You're not going to be using your arms for a while now, Sophie." She frowned again and sighed, "Oh... I was really looking forward to... using arms this week...heh..."

Sophie fell asleep in the middle of talking to them, so they all went back outside so Miyagi and Akihiko could smoke. Miyagi nudged Hiro San leaning against the hospital, "See? I told you she'd be okay." Hiro San rubbed his temples, "I don't want to see him again."

Akihiko rolled his eyes and lit a fresh cigarette in his lips, "For fuck's sakes, Hiroki. It was a mistake! Sophie's the main problem here, she's your kid! You're going to jeopardize your own relationship when Sophie's hooked up to an IV in the hospital? Hiroki," Akihiko stepped in front of Hiro San with serious eyes, "Sophie's alive. She's got both her arms and she's going to make a recovery... Why can't you be thankful for that?"

Hiro San said nothing. He just gave Akihiko a silent reaction, like he wasn't even listening. Akihiko scoffed and pulled the cigarette out of his lips, "You really are stubborn, you know that?" Akihiko took the ring out of his pocket and examined it under the streetlight, "Never really got a good look at this thing." Hiro San looked at Akihiko through the corner of his eye.

Akihiko continued, "Have you given any thought to how he might feel about this? How horrible and sick he must feel?" Silence between the two again, until Akihiko stepped towards Hiro San and held out the ring. "Just work things out, okay? Everything will get better."

Hiro San took one look at the ring, a thought crossed his mind, and he looked away.

**What did you think? I was actually inspired when I was writing this from a favorite show, House MD. I wanted to get in deep with those needle marks and I knew I could make this story really interesting with it in the plot. I know this one was really, really, REALLY dramatic and intense. The ideas just kept flowing through, so what do you think? Do you think it was Nowaki's fault for putting Sophie in danger? Please, please review! Thank you! :)**


	11. Chapter 11

**I don't own Junjou Romantica. Enjoy^^**

**~Reader POV~**

Hiro San called Sophie's school and told her that she was in the hospital, a bunch of Sophie's friends showed up and gave her all these cards and stuffed animals. Her whole room literally looked like it was being taken over by an animal-kudzu-plant. The day after Sophie's surgery, she was already having a hard time adjusting to her temporary, crippled lifestyle.

All she could do was lay in bed all day, she wasn't allowed to have any medications because her body was still succumbing to its trauma. She whined in her pain as the nurse tried to spoon feed her some food, "I hate hospital food..." Sophie complained, turning her face away from the peas on the silver spoon.

"I know Sophie, but you need to eat this or else Doctor Kusama will fire me for not taking care of you. I can't even imagine what Mr. Kamijou would do to me if he found out I wasn't feeding you, so please? Please eat?"

Sophie sighed and tilted her head to the spoon, sucking in all the peas with her mouth. The nurse smiled contently as she pulled the spoon out of Sophie's mouth. "Thank you, Sophie."

Sophie groaned as she swallowed the little green beads, "Yeah yeah... Hey, when's my papa coming?" The nurse poured another spoonful of peas into Sophie's mouth and replied, "Not for a while, Soph."

Sophie squinted her eyes and hissed, "I know they hurt, Sophie. But you're lucky to be alive." Sophie ignored the pain and gazed at the woman wide eyed, "What? A-are you saying I could have died?"

The nurse licked her lip and looked at the door outside to make sure no one was around, "A doctor who was working on you made a mistake. He snipped your ulnar artery, everyone else panicked except your father. He saved your life, sweetheart." Sophie was speechless, her mouth gaped open from the shocking news, "Now, finish this up. After this we'll turn the TV on and you can watch a bit of cartoons, okay?" The nurse shoveled another spoonful of peas in Sophie's open mouth.

**~In the meeting room~**

All the head doctors glared at Tsumori, who was about to break down in tears from his shame. "Tsumori, you almost killed a patient, a kid, an American for God's sakes. Do you know what that could do to us? She almost lost her arm because of you!"

Tsumori raised his voice to a higher level, but not so much of a yell. "It was an accident! I had no idea what I was doing, moron over here had to go see the kid and play daddy while her arm was wide open!"

Nowaki said nothing, only seeing now that his actions had a big impact on what happened yesterday. "Doctor Tsumori, I-... You know if Doctor Kusama hadn't have been in that room, that little girl would be in a black bag because of you. I don't think you get the serious part of this situation."

Tsumori rolled his eyes and put his palms on the table, "I am very sorry, sir. I was under pressure, out of line, and i'm prepared to accept any consequence that's being given to me."

The whole room let out murmurs of different styles, but the head doctor shook his head and said, "Very well. You are to be demoted to a lower position for a temporary time. Until that time is up, you're not to set foot in a surgery room. Meeting's over." The doctors got up from their chairs and left the room, all except Tsumori and Nowaki.

Nowaki sat with his head bowed down, finally he spoke up. "Tsumori... i'm sorry for putting you in that position... I was just putting my family first." "Family first?" Tsumori snapped, he glared at him and snorted, "Really? If you were putting your family first, you wouldn't have let an inexperienced doctor handle her!"

"I trusted you to take care of her!" Tsumori pushed himself out of his chair and banged his fist on the table, leaning over to Nowaki he said, "At home, family's first. At work, patients come first, no matter what. Do your fucking job, Nowaki..."

Tsumori left the room without another word, leaving Nowaki to sit and regret...

**~Back to Sophie's room~**

Hiro San had to stay late and all of Sophie's friends were still in school, so Usagi San decided to skip his publishing party and visit his 'niece.'

Sophie was watching a cartoon in her bed, the volume was too loud and it wouldn't let her sleep. But right now she was just a vegetable, so she dealt with the booming television, that is until she heard a voice at her door. "Knock, knock." "Uncle Akihiko!" Sophie exclaimed with joy, the tall grey haired man walked in with a giant teddy bear with a pink ribbon around its neck, "I brought you something."

Sophie gazed at the teddy bear with hungry eyes, on the pink ribbon it read, 'Get well soon, Sophie.' "Thank you, Uncle Akihiko!" He put it on the chair on the other side of her bed and sat down on the side across from it, "How are you holding up?" He asked lightly, she looked up at the TV and said, "I'd be better if I could turn off the TV."

Right away, Usagi San picked up the remote and turned the blasting TV off, "Thanks." He set the remote on the nightstand, "You're welcome. So how you feeling now?" She twisted her lips and looked at her arms, "I think i'd be better if I wasn't laying in bed all day like a carrot."

He laughed at her remark and then sighed, "Can you feel them?" She looked down at her arms and frowned, "Sometimes. If I try to move them they sting, then papa or the nurse will yell at me because i'm not supposed to move them." He snickered for a moment and took a deep breath, "Sophie? I wanted to ask you something if you don't mind."

Sophie shrugged her shoulders as best as she could, "Go ahead, ask away." He turned his chair so he was facing Sophie and he cupped his hands, "I'm an author and I write lots of books. But recently i've hit this thing called a 'writer's block.' Where I can't figure out a thing to write about, so I wanted to know if it would be okay if I wrote a book about you. You've given me some inspiration to think of a really good plot, and Uncle Misaki said I always have to ask first if I can before I write about you."

Her eyes lit up like a Christmas tree, "Really? Oh my gosh that would be amazing! I'd throw my hands in the air if I could but I can't!" He smiled and nodded his head, "Okay then," Out of his coat pocket he pulled out a little notepad and a pen, "Why don't you tell me about when you were younger?" Sophie froze.

"Um... you want all of it?" Usagi San was oblivious of Sophie's past, but it wasn't his fault, all he wanted was some notes...

"Well, I was born in America. I lived there until I was 5, my father died. I don't remember that though, I do remember that my mother smelled like cigarette smoke all the time. One day we went for a drive and I fell asleep, I never saw my mom again." Usagi San put the notepad down, "We don't have to talk about this now if you don't-" "N-no I want to... No one else knows the full story."

She continued, Usagi San listened closely. "There was this man, he blindfolded me and he turned the car radio on loud, I remember all the bumpy roads. Then when the car stopped he took me out of the car and he led me down these steps, they were wooden, I remember the feel..." She looked to the window and saw the blue skies, "It was so dark when he took the blindfold off. Then when the lights came on, there were all these women. I remember some hardly had any clothes, but there was one."

"This one woman, her name was Katsumi. She spoke English like me, she taught me Japanese, how to read and write. For the first year it was easy, then I remember staying up long nights. It was so hot and stuffy, sometimes i'd wake up and I couldn't even breathe. The beds were very small, me and Katsumi shared one, well one night... I remember the door opened."

"The man. He was very tall, he had curly hair, I could see in his shadow but I never saw his face. One day he came down from the steps and he..." Her face turned red, "He took Katsumi up the steps... I remember being so alone." Usagi San spoke up and said, "Sophie, you don't have to talk about this. I don't want you getting upset...-" "Uncle Akihiko, I really want to let this out... Anyways,"

"I was alone for what seemed days, there were no windows, no sunlight. When she finally came back down, she brought back needles and little bottles. They hurt at first, they really hurt at first, then I just got used to the pain. This went on forever. Sometimes women would go up, and never go back... but they'd never talk about what happened. The woman, her name was Katsumi, she'd always keep me so close."

"One day... The man pulled her up the stairs, I never saw her again." Akihiko never wrote anything, he just listened contently to the story. "How did you get out?" A few days later, everyone was asleep. Nobody else noticed that the door was cracked open, so I took my chance. I crept out of the room into this sitting room type place full of furniture, a fireplace, but it was empty."

"I looked around, and I saw a window. That was my chance. Now I haven't been outside in years, so I was terrified, horrified even. But I finally escaped. Feeling the sunlight on your skin after being in years of darkness... I swear I thought I had died and the sunlight was heaven."

Akihiko's hand was covering his mouth as goosebumps popped on his skin from Sophie's story.

"Does Hiro S-..." Akihiko turned his face away and held back a tear from Sophie's story, looking at her face and imagining the pure horror she's had, it was almost too much. "Does daddy or papa know about this?" She shook her head, "I could never tell them. Papa would worry too much, Daddy would might just drive himself crazy looking for the place."

**~Nowaki's POV~**

It was my fault. If I had just stayed in my place, Sophie wouldn't need to be kept up here for another week. Tsumori was right, I need to keep my work and my family separate. I haven't even seen Hiro San yet... Oh God, he probably hates me. I don't blame him, I mean...

I almost let Sophie die.

I rested my head on my arms, i'm thinking too much. Again. I need to see her, I need to make sure she's okay...

I took off my coat and hung it up, I was getting off work in 30 minutes so I might as well just get started. Heading down the hallway to Sophie's room, I kept thinking about what happened the other day, i'll never forget this. I'll be kicking myself about this until I die.

"Papa!" I heard Sophie yell as I walked in the room, I saw Akihiko turn to me as he sat next to Sophie. Great.

"Hey Nowaki, I was just leavin-" "No its okay, you can stay. I just wanted to see Sophs." She lit up when I called her that, it was like her little nickname she loved.

Akihiko stood up from his chair and walked over to me, it looked like he was crying. That's weird... He's normally a stony type of guy. "Everything okay?" I asked politely, he glanced at me and nodded his head, "Yeah I just need a smoke... Oh here," Akihiko dug into his pocket and pulled out Hiro San's... ring? "Give this back to Hiro San." He placed it in my hand and walked out of the room without another word, why did he...? Nevermind...

I ignored it and focused on Sophie, she looked much better than yesterday. Her color's come back, she's got more energy too. "Sophie, how's everything going?" She nodded her head, "Everything's been pretty good. Uncle Akihiko came in and visited me."

"Uncle Akihiko looked like he was upset, didn't he?" I asked, hoping it was nothing. She shrugged her shoulders and shook her head, "I don't know."

I sat down in the chair where Akihiko was sitting and smiled at Sophie, "How are you holding up?" She squinted her lips and looked at her arms, "I can't move my right arm. My left one I can at least move my fingers." I nodded my head as I looked at both of her arms, I felt my heart freeze over.

"Papa, what happened? During the surgery?" She asked politely, I licked the inside of my cheeck and looked away from her. "Well um... I made a mistake. Well no, I didn't but, I let a mistake happen." I felt her eyes on me, those cute little eyes... I couldn't look at them, the shame was too overwhelming for me. But I continued, "But it's all okay now. You're going to be fine." She looked away and marveled at her right arm, my mistake. "Where's daddy?" Hiro San... "Daddy should be here, I imagine he would be."

"I'm right here."

Hiro San's voice called out behind me, comforting and warm to Sophie, but as soon as I heard him, I felt him staring daggers through my skull. "Daddy!" Sophie called out in front of me, I didn't look at him, but I heard his footsteps coming close.

"Hey kiddo, how you doing?" I sensed him right behind me, it was like he knew I was horrified of him, like he's manipulating me... "I'm pretty good so far." "Good, Nowaki?" His voice deepened, his whole mood changed right behind me, "Can I talk to you for a moment? Privately."

I didn't even look at him when I took him to the break room, of course it had to be empty. When I shut the door, I took in a deep breath, ready for anything Hiro San was going to do. As soon as I turned...

SLAP!

Hiro San hit me with the back of his hand, hard. I grunted when his knuckles shot my cheek, that one caught me off guard. I touched the hot print where Hiro San smacked me, then I felt a few tears build up in the back of my head. I knew it... He really does hate me now...

Finally I looked at him, his little face was red like a beet, tears dripped down him like a leaking faucet. The second we made eye contact, I saw him come at me. I squinted and held my breath, ready for him to wail on me. Instead... I just felt his arms surround my neck.

He sobbed loudly, right in my ear as his tears dripped down to my shoulders... "Hiro San...?" I whispered, he just clung on to me even tighter than before. Finally I heard some sense out of his blubbering, "I should hate you."

I turned my head towards his, then he whispered more clearly, "I can't believe you'd let something like that happen." He pushed me away, I hit the door as he stomped away from me. He clasped his hand to his head as sucked in a big breath, "I mean what happened?!"

He faced me again, his tears were dried and his face was full of hate. "What the hell happened in there?" I licked my lips, explaining this to Hiro San would be difficult, especially when I can't lie to him, "In the middle of the surgery, Sophie woke up."

"She woke up?" He asked me, unamused. I answered him as calmly as I could, "I panicked, I let myself get the best of me. I told Tsumori to take over for m-" "You let him operate- no, YOU let him even touch her?!"

I turned my head to the side and raised my voice to Hiro San's level, "I only needed him to take over for a moment. My kid just woke up in a surgery room under a bright light with her arm cut open, wouldn't you feel a bit fucking scared?"

He squinted his eyes at me and shouted, "I'd feel a bit fucking scared if I knew the nurse was working on my arm and not the SURGEON!" "Hiro San, I was just worried about her, okay?!" He scoffed at me as he leaned against the wall, "Look I don't have time for this. I need to go back to work, just think about how much you 'worried' about Sophie." That was the last straw.

Before he could get up, I balled my fist and hit the wall just a foot from Hiro San's head. I looked him dead in the eye, furiously, enraged, and desperately. "You don't know how much I 'worried' about her. You don't."

He looked at me with despair and horror, like I was a monster that came from under his bed. "Do you know what the last thing she said to me before she closed her eyes? Hm?" Hiro San shook his head lightly and gulped, I leaned in closer and whispered, "_I love you, papa._" I left a moment of silence between us, just to intensify things with Hiro San, "You don't know what the word 'worry' means, Hiro San."

That's when I saw it. When I caught myself, I could see the fear, I could see him quivering right in front of my face, the tears on his cheeks, the pink in his eyes. Oh my God, what have I done?

As soon as my senses came back to me, I latched myself on to Hiro San, just soaking up all my regret through him. "Hiro San i'm so sorry... Oh God..." I couldn't feel him move, it was like he was paralyzed from fear. "Hiro San..." I kissed his head all around, trying to wake him up from this trance of horror.

Finally, I felt his arms around me again. "Hiro San, i'm so sorry... I didn't mean to-" Hiro San looked at me, I couldn't resist when he looked at me with those eyes, those auburn eyes.

Hiro San brushed the hair out of my face, he looked up upon me and sniffled, "I'm the one who should be sorry. I know, I know you're just looking out for Sophie and I love you so much for that. If it wasn't for you, I mean... Sophie would probably be... dead."

I shook my head, "You can't think like that, Hiro San." "It's true. No one could have done what you did under that much pressure." He stood up on his tippy toes and kissed me briefly on my lips, HE kissed ME. "I love you, Nowaki." He said quietly before he kissed me again, more passionately and gently. I released all the hate and the anger that I had into that kiss, I tasted his tears and mine as our lips kept turning with our faces. When the kiss broke, our noses still locked side by side, "I love you too, Hiro San."

**Awhh! :( Poor guys, Nowaki under pressure, Hiro San just being hysterical. What a pair. Now, this one was a bit odd. What did you think of Sophie's past life? Pretty sucky, huh? I think my favorite part of the chapter was when Nowaki pinned Hiro San against the wall. All his emotions just spilling out into one big, scary monster. What do you think about Tsumori's point? Do you think it was wrong for Nowaki to comfort Sophie? Or should he have stuck to his job? Please review, please favorite, etc. etc. Thank you!^^**


	12. Chapter 12

**Warning: Major yaoi ahead. **

**You've been warned.**

**~Reader POV. The following night.~**

Nowaki and Hiro San were making up from their fight from the morning, by making up I mean they were making out on the sofa. Hiro San was sucking Nowaki's tongue out of his mouth as he rested himself over his body, turning his head, moaning through his nose.

Hiro San pressed his hands against Nowaki's firm chest and lowered himself deeper into his mouth, lifting his tongue to the roof of his seme's mouth. Nowaki brought his hands behind him and started lifting himself to a sitting position so now Hiro San was in his lap. He brought one hand up to Nowaki's stomach and lifted his hand under his shirt, palming down his entire torso.

He gasped when Nowaki grazed one of his nipples intentionally, the two kept sucking their lips off, slowly and roughly. Nowaki started feeling antsy in his trousers and was about to take the kissing up a notch, until...

*Ring, Ring, Ring*

Hiro San turned his head to the sound of his phone and sighed, "Be right back." Before he could get an inch off the couch, Nowaki took his hands and stopped him from moving, "Let it ring."

*Ring, Ring, Ring*

Nowaki shook his head and took no hesitation to say, "He'll be gone in a second." They resumed the kiss, only quieter and less gaspy.

*Ring, Ring, Ring*

"God Dammit..." Hiro San whispered before pushing himself out of Nowaki's arms, stomping over to his phone and growled, "Hello?" _Hey, Hiro San. _"Akihiko? W-What do you want?!"_ Sheesh, you're in a bad mood, aren't you? And why are you so out of breath? Were you exercising? "_... Just what do you want?!" _Hehehe, okay okay. I just wanted to ask you a question about Sophie._

Hiro San looked over at Nowaki, who was checking the time on his watch and laying on the couch. Hiro San said more hastily, "All right, what is it? And hurry." _When's Sophie coming out of the hospital? _"Next Wednesday, why?" _Just askin'. I know her birthday's coming up soon, too. "_Yeah, the same day actually." _Wow, really? That sucks for her._ "Yeah, is that it?" _Oh, well yeah there was um... one other thing. _

Akihiko sighed on the other line, _Well..._ Akihiko wanted to tell Hiro San about what Sophie told him this morning, after all he does deserve to know. Living with the secret of Sophie's past was like having a weight crushing him, but telling anyone would be breaking his promise to Sophie.

"I'm listening, Akihiko." _...Never mind, it's nothing. _"Oh okay, talk to you later then." _Oh and Hiro San... If I had known you were having sex, I would've called at another time. Hehehe. _

Hiro San hung up the phone and sighed, "Sorry about that." Hiro San turned back to Nowaki, who was now fast asleep on the couch. Head tilted back against the back of the sofa, one hand resting on the arm, the other on his chest. He glared at Nowaki as he turned his shut eyes towards him, his lips parted as he breathed though his mouth.

On the side he could see a little bruise where he smacked him, from his cheeckbone to his chin there was a reddened line with a bit of purple on his cheeck. Hiro San looked at the hand that hit him, the light sting that came into his fingers after the blow, the smacking sound.

Hiro San never ever, ever thought he would do such a thing. Now the thought of him ever hitting him just sickens him, but in a way, Hiro San hurt himself more than he hurt Nowaki. The tears weren't from just his anger, they really were from the regret from hurting Nowaki.

Hiro San bit his lips at Nowaki's chiseled body, he was so perfect, so perfect and it was all his. He got up from the coffee table and kneeled next to the couch and took Nowaki's hand, he lightly kissed the back of his hand. He felt Nowaki's pulse as he slept soundfully, just the feel of his heartbeat gave him shivers.

The memory of Hiro San hurting Nowaki slipped back into his thoughts, he squinted his eyes tighter as he tried to block the memory.

He crawled up next to Nowaki on the couch, making their bodies face each other and touch, sharing breathing room. Nowaki closed his lips and took in a deep breath through his nose, in his sleep he whispered, "Hiro...ki..."

Hiro San smiled at his lover as he put his hand on Nowaki's shoulder, nothing was cuter to Hiro San than Nowaki talking in his sleep. Slowly, Nowaki started to open his eyes and smile at Hiro San, "Hey, sorry I fell asleep on you." He whispered at Hiro San, he answered back, "What were you dreaming about?"

Nowaki looked down at Hiro San's body, "I think you know what I was dreaming about..." I didn't answer, Nowaki was normally bold... especially when he was aroused.

I looked away from him, why is this memory coming back now? Of all times, why now? Nowaki turned his face at Hiro San and wrapped his arm around him, "Everything okay?" He waited a moment, just thinking about what to say. "I'm sorry about today." Nowaki forwarded his eyebrows, "I thought we were past this."

Nowaki licked his lips and lightly pressed himself into Hiro San's neck, making him gasp from Nowaki's sudden affection. Nowaki turned himself so that he was on top of Hiro San and in between his legs, gently brushing his covered shaft against Hiro San's. He licked Hiro San's jugular vein as he gripped onto Nowaki's sweater, taking his breath away as he tried to speak.

"It's... about when... I hit you..." Nowaki's tongue slipped back into his mouth as he froze, he lifted his lips off of Hiro San's neck and tilted his head down so he was looking at Hiro San's chest. Hiro San looked at Nowaki's shadowy hair and put his hand on top of it, "I'm so sorry." Hiro San said, he continued, "My emotions got the best of me. I shouldn't have done that to you..."

Nowaki stayed silent as his black hair shined in the lamp light, Hiro San sighed, "I'm just glad you can forgive me." Nowaki tilted his head up to Hiro San's face seriously, "Hiro San..." Nowaki chuckled, "It doesn't matter now." Nowaki kissed Hiro San's forehead and smelled his hair, "I forgive you."

His heart stopped, Nowaki's warm breath swept through his scalp, sending chills down his spine. Nowaki reached down to Hiro San's jean button and undid it, followed by him unzipping his pants, midway down, Hiro San stopped him. "W-wait..." Hiro San looked up to Nowaki and stared into his surprised eyes, "I want to do it tonight."

Nowaki raised his eyebrows and said as Hiro San shifted his position, making him on top now. "Y-you want to?" Hiro San lifted himself to a sitting position on Nowaki's thighs, "Hiro San, you don't have to... Remember what happened last t-" Hiro San interrupted him by putting his index finger on Nowaki's lips, "I'll be okay."

Nowaki blushed when he felt himself dominated by Hiro San, the chocolate haired uke unbuttoned his shirt and placed it on the floor. Nowaki lifted himself up slightly and slipped off his own, Hiro San grinned down at Nowaki's blushed cheeks. Then his smile slowly faded as he saw the light bruise that kissed his cheeck. Nowaki saw his grim face and covered his mark with his hand and smiled, "Keep going..." He said ominously, and so Hiro San did.

The uke unbuttoned his seme's pants and pulled out his fully sized member, gripping its warm flesh and making Nowaki writhe under him. Nowaki decided to take Hiro San into his own hands, he completed undoing Hiro San's zipper and started pumping him vigorously.

Hiro San did the same to Nowaki, but not quite as fast. One hand was pumping him and the other was digging into Nowaki's hip, he couldn't take it... Nowaki was driving him insane with pleasure.

"Wait..." Hiro San stopped and got off the couch to remove his pants and boxers, Nowaki watched him hungrily as Hiro San removed his boxers and revealed Hiro San completely bare.

Hiro San put one leg on one side of Nowaki's hip and one on the other side, he leaned himself over Nowaki's chest and slipped a kiss between them. Nowaki reached his hand over Hiro San's buttocks and slapped it and rubbed the pain away. "Nowaki!" Hiro San said, breaking the kiss, Nowaki smiled and replied, "Revenge..."

Hiro San scoffed and shook his head with a light grin, "You bastard." He whispered softly, Nowaki pecked his lips and replied, "But you love me..." Hiro San smiled lightly as Nowaki's gorgeous face, "I do love you."

He lifted himself above Nowaki and hovered above the tip of his shaft, "H-Hiro San, be careful. Please don't hurt yourself." Hiro San gently lowered himself into Nowaki, bringing himself not pain, but pure pleasure. Hiro San sighed in bliss as he felt Nowaki fully inside of him, who, below was also groaning from sexual luxury.

Hiro San started to move his hips back and forth for preparation, each small thrust kept making Nowaki grunt and whimper beneath his uke. Nowaki was hot and slippery inside Hiro San, making him sweat beads of salty water down his whole torso.

"Hiro San... please... go faster." Hiro San obeyed and picked up his pace, Nowaki bucked his hips in time with Hiro San's thrusts. "Yes... Oh Hiro San, God you're so fucking tight..."

Without any warning, Hiro San tilted his head back and moaned to a level of almost a scream. Nowaki stopped and worried, "H-Hiro San! Are you okay?!" Hiro San stopped and savored the moment... "Nowaki... right there..." Nowaki bucked his hips in the same spot again and made Hiro San moan again, just the sound hardened him like a firework about to burst.

Nowaki lifted himself up to a sitting position to where Hiro San was in his lap, and as soon as he could reach he began to smother his mouth with his lips. Taking out all his pleasure into this one hot kiss that ran in sync with their thrusts, faster... harder... hotter...

"Hiro S-Sann... I'm gonna come, i'm gonna come... Oh God..." Hiro San felt himself nearly off the edge of a climax, "Nowaki... come inside me... please come inside me..." Nowaki's hair glued to his face as sweat showered on the two of them, Hiro San wrapped his arms around him and felt his climax hit him hard. Nowaki's seconds after...

The two held each other in their sitting position, chests glossed with Hiro San's seed, Hiro San filled with Nowaki's. Both men panted with each other's breath, Nowaki looked above at Hiro San's face and gulped down his saliva.

Eventually the two caught their breaths and lowered onto the couch, Hiro San was wrapped in Nowaki's grasps, eventually Nowaki fell asleep again. Hiro San stayed wide awake, just thinking about what just happened a moment ago. He looked over to Nowaki's profile and kissed his cheek on his bruise.

**Awwwh!^^ Hiro San, so affectionate tonight are you? ;) Rawr. Hehe, I wanted to make a love scene because I really wanted to do this to make sure that they weren't still mad at each other. I mean, what makes things up better than sex, right? Please review, please favorite, etc etc. Thank you so much!^^ **


	13. Chapter 13

**Helloo, i'm sorry I haven't posted in a while. I've been busy, school and all. Enjoy!**

**~Nowaki POV~**

This is the day Sophie comes home. Now don't get too excited, it's not going to be that great.

Sophie's arms suffered a lot of trauma over the years, at the rate they were going, they should have decomposed years ago. But the medicine that was given to her built up over the years numbed them over and kept them from decomposing.

When she was weened off them, her arms began to succumb to her infections and began to spread about. The infections were treated but they're bound to come back, so Sophie was prescribed a certain medication. The medication stops the infection from spreading for a limited amount of time, she has to take a dose every morning for as long as the infection lives in her.

Because she's been living with it for years and years, it will take years and years to get rid of.

That's not even the bad part.

Sophie's arm is going to be slinged for another week, since she's a righty everything is going to be tough for the next week.

I got off from work early, so Hiro San should be home with Sophie in a half an hour. I was real tired from work today... turns out Tsumori and I both took the wrap on the whole accident, as a result we were both ordered to stay out of the surgery room for a period of time. But we're still good friends, things just need to cool down.

I slipped my key into the slot and opened the door, as soon as my body could fit through the doorway...

SURPRISE! A group of people screamed at me, I jumped in fright and looked up at the frowning crowd. Mia, Minoru, Misaki, Akihiko, Miyagi, and Shinobu and another woman...

Mia smiled over at me and said, "Hey! We were just waiting for Sophie to come home, we wanted to surprise her. Oh and, this is my wife," the other blonde haired woman walked over to Mia and bowed, she was an American too. "This is Charlotte." The blonde was very pretty, not as pretty as Mia but they were very close. "Nice to meet you, Nowaki." "Nice to meet you, Charlotte." He smiled with her teeth and replied, "Charlie, it's less formal."

Turns out the whole group brought over a bunch of sweets and food and treats, they set the whole place up for a party, streamers and balloons and all that. They all left their presents on the table... but none of them were wrapped... I think Hiro San bought some wrapping paper for them all to be wrapped up in, come to think of it, he probably planned all this, too.

I started with Akihiko's gift, a pair of... earrings?! A pair of pink chandelier earrings... they sure looked expensive, knowing Akihiko they probably were.

Next were Mia and Minoru's gifts, Mia got her a little pink CD stereo and Minoru got her a few CD's by the same artist, _David Bowie_. It's an American artist, I can't read the name of anything on it, all I see is a man with red hair and a blue and red lightning bolt on his face... A little worrying to be honest...

What's next? Oh, Hiro San's gifts. Sophie asked for this book before she went to the hospital, _The Lord of the Rings_. Sheesh, heavy book, too. Next was a little Hello Kitty doll, Sophie has really taken a liking to that thing. What's this?

There was something underneath the book when I picked it up, a picture. It was all of us. Sophie, Hiro San and me in front of the new house, I remember Misaki took the photo. It was in a jeweled frame that Sophie would go crazy for, that was a nice gesture, especially for Hiro San.

After that was Miyagi and Shinobu's gifts, they got her a few books that were translated into Japanese, _The Hunchback of Notre Dame, The Picture of Dorian Gray, The Hunger Games, and The Hobbit._ Sheesh, these books looked a bit more advanced for her level, but they didn't look too shabby.

Last was mine, I wanted this birthday to be special, so I got something a bit more... lively. I wrapped up the picture frame and set it on the table next to the other gifts, after that I made my way down to the basement.

Sophie never liked to go down here, it's rather dark and you have to walk to the other side of the room to get to the switch. Of course, Miyagi's stories about momsers that live under stairs and in basements and eat little girls didn't really help either.

I got to the lightswitch and went into the laundry room, inside was a little cardboard box that shifted when I made footsteps. I opened the box and looked inside, the poor little thing had messed itself while I was away.

It was a little Rottweiler puppy. A day ago when I was coming home from work, there was this elderly couple who were standing on the side of the sidewalk with a table and a cardboard box.

When I looked over, there was a young woman with her daughter and they took a little puppy out of the box and were cuddling with it. So I went over and had a look.

**~Flashback Time!~**

When I waked over, I could hear the little puppies scrounging around in the box. The couple smiled and greeted me warmly, "Hello there. Looking for a new companion, eh?" I never really saw a Rottweiler before, they're not common in Japan. Oh, they were all so cute, "I'm just looking for a bit, i'm on my way home from work."

The couple watched the mother and daughter walk away with the puppy, the man said, "The mother over there just bought the little thing for her daughter's birthday. You know what they say, they're not bad if you raise them right. They come from good breeding too, they'll be nice doggies when they grow up."

I looked at them as they all tried to claw their way to the top of the box, "How old are they?" I asked curiously, the woman walked over and answered me, "Oh they're 3 weeks old." My thoughts started clicking as I thought of Sophie's birthday, too. "And do they get," I made a gesture with my hands as I spread them out, "Big?"

The woman sighed and nodded her head, "They will get big yes, but this one here," she stuck her hand in the box and pointed out the smallest puppy in the box. "He's the runt, so he won't get as big as the rest of them. You lookin' to take one home?"

I paused for a moment and looked at the littlest puppy, he was the smallest one out of the bunch so he could never get a chance to climb the wall. "My daughter's birthday is coming up, I'm not sure what else to get her..." The woman looked down at the puppies and clicked her lips, "Tell you what, son," I looked up at her, "You take the little one home today, and i'll give you a him for free, no charge."

I couldn't refuse, this would be perfect for Sophie, a good companion and a responsibility. I'm sure Hiro San would be okay with this, surely our house is big enough. "Well... okay." She smiled at me and exclaimed, "Wonderful!" She picked up the smallest one and handed him to me, his big black eyes looked right into me. He was like a little black fur ball, it was adorable...

"Now remember, he's just a little puppy, so be sure to bundle him up on your way home." "Thank you, thank you so much." I said before I walked away, wrapping my scarf around its little body. I carried him all the way home, he even fell asleep in my arms halfway back to the house.

**~End of Flashback!~**

So now i'm here... with a puppy... I am in total belief that Sophie will love this. I mean it's a puppy, that's like every little girl's dream present...

But if she wants a pony i'm totally screwed...

**~A half an hour later~**

"They're here! They're here!" Minoru shouted from the window, everyone scrambled to the door and stood in front of the door, I stood next to Akihiko and put my best smile on for Sophie to see. When the door unlocked everyone took in a deep breath, Hiro San opened the door first.

SURPRISE! We all shouted as soon as we saw Sophie, she screamed from shock and laughed it off as she saw everyone standing before her. "Oh my Gosh you guys scared me..." Her arm was slung across her torso in a white sling, she smiled at everyone and went to hug everyone lightly.

**~10 minutes later. READER POV~ (I get it, i'm lazy, big whoop...)**

Nowaki brought out he cake from the freezer and read off it, "Happy Birthday, Sophie." It had pink frosting on it with a white background, "And the flavor is strawberry, you said?" Misaki nodded his head, "Yep. Trust me, I know a lot about strawberries, this cake is going to be delicious."

Nowaki tussled his hair, "Misaki, I can't thank you enough for this, really." Misaki shrugged his shoulders, "Eh, it was nothing." Misaki trotted back into the room as I stuck 12 candles all around the cake, I picked out a lighter from the drawer and lit all the candles then started hauling out the cake to the table. Miyagi dimmed the lights as I placed the cake in front of Sophie, who started blushing when we all started to sing, _Happy Birthday to you, Happy Birthday to you, Happy Birthday dear Sophie, Happy Birthday to you._

Sophie stopped blushing and paused for a moment, then she blew out all her candles in one big breath.

Nowaki cut up the cake and handed everyone a slice, Sophie and Minoru first of course. Sophie and Minoru played a board game on the floor with Misaki and Shinobu while they ate their cake, everyone else had a cup of coffee with their cake.

Miyagi started to drift his attention towards Shinobu, how cute his backside looked as he laid out on his stomach, how... vulnerable he looked. Hiroki noticed this and stamped on his foot to get his attention, "Ow! Kamijou!" Miyagi exclaimed. "So she's going to be okay?" Akihiko asked, holding his cup of coffee, Nowaki answered him after swallowing his coffee, "Yeah. She needs to take her medicine every morning."

Mia asked after he answered, "What would happen if she stopped?" Nowaki took a deep breath and responded, "It... wouldn't be good." Mia got the hint and her face turned serious, "Oh... I see..." Akihiko didn't want the party to spoil, so he changed the subject. "So when does the birthday princess get to open her gifts?"

Immediately after, Sophie turned her face and gasped, "Can I, papa?! Can I, can I, can I?!" Sophie jumped up on Nowaki's lap and continued, making him snicker as Sophie began to cling onto his shoulders. "Okay okay."

Everyone gathered around Sophie and her presents around the couch, "Minoru?" Sophie asked when she looked down at her presents, "Can you open my presets for me?" Minoru shyly answered, "Oh... sure, yeah..." Minoru picked up the smallest present; Akihiko's.

Minoru unwrapped it and revealed to her a little velvet box, Hiro San looked at it curiously, when Minoru opened it, Sophie's eyes grew wide. "Oh my Gosh..." The pink earrings shimmered in the living room light, Minoru showed everyone in the room the gift and they all oohed. "Uncle Akihiko, they're beautiful! Thank you so much!"

Akihiko smiled at his niece, Sophie looked at Minoru and asked, "Minoru, can you put them in?" Minoru nodded his head and took out each earring, he got close to her face and slipped one earring to the side of her head. Sophie turned her head to get the other one in, Minoru followed up with the other ear and looked at Sophie.

Her hair was pushed behind her ears to reveal her gorgeous, heart shaped face. Minoru's eyes opened wide as he finally took a moment to actually look upon Sophie, and now that he did, it was like he was looking upon a completely different person.

"Minoru?" He snapped back to reality as his brunette mother called upon him, "Open Sophie's presents, go on." Minoru nodded his head and picked up another present.

Minoru opened up all of Sophie's presents, Minoru sighed, "Sheesh, is that all of them? My fingers are burning from paper cuts..." Sophie gigged, "Hehe, yeah that's it." Nowaki interrupted Sophie, "Oh, I don't think that's all." He got up from the sofa and walked over to the basement, "I'll be right back, you've got one last present."

Nowaki went down to the laundry room and picked out the little furry ball that whimpered when he was lifted into his chest, "Come on little guy, time to meet Sophie." Nowaki went up the stairs, carrying the half asleep puppy up each step.

When he brought him into the living room, Sophie's eyes lit up with astonishment. "Oh my Gosh! Is that a puppy?!" Hiro San's eyes opened up wide with shock, Minoru came over to the little dog and started petting it.

Sophie marveled at the little fuzz ball, "I wish I could hold it..." Sophie sighed when she looked at the little rottie, then she smiled when she said, "I'll name him... Sebastian."

About a half an hour later, Mia went home with her family including Miyagi and Shinobu. Nowaki and Hiro San were sitting in the kitchen with Akihiko while Misaki and Sophie played with Sebastian out in the living room. Akihiko folded his hands on the table and asked politely, "So, what_ would_ happen if Sophie stopped the medication?"

Nowaki looked down at his watch and answered solemnly, "The infections would increase and travel through her veins and through her bloodstream. She wouldn't last more than... probably two days without it, but if she keeps taking the medications over a long period of time, the infections will just give up and fade." Akihiko raised his eyebrows with shock, "This could kill her?"

Nowaki made a gesture with his hands as they traveled up his arm, "If the infections aren't pushed back, they'll just take over. Worst case scenario is that Sophie will lose an arm, or... you know..."

Sophie's death would be hard to imagine, let alone cope with. Especially when her family has grown so close to her, 2 dads, 4 uncles, 2 aunts, 1 cousin. It's quite the family, Hiro San wanted to change to subject in hopes he wouldn't start changing his mood, "Nowaki, you got Sophie a puppy?"

Nowaki smiled over at him and answered, "Yes, I thought she'd like it. Do you?" Hiro San answered gritty, "W-well the thing is, it's still a dog. And you didn't come to me first." Nowaki shrugged and replied, "I thought you might like him. The woman was just giving them away for cheap prices."

Hiro San growled when he sipped his coffee, Nowaki listened for Sophie in the other room, turning his head as if tuning a radio. Sophie's giggles calmed his nerves from across the room.

He was still nerved from the other day, recently he's been more precautious around her. Sophie's first time back at home since days has really made a bigger impact on him.

"Rott's get pretty big, you know that right?" Akihiko said to Nowaki, who was prepared to reply, "I know that. I just thought it would make a good pet for Sophie, they're supposed to be good watch dogs."

Eventually Akihiko and Misaki said goodbye to the family and went home. Sophie wasn't allowed to have Sebastian sleep in her bed because Nowaki still worried about her arm, even though Hiro San said she'd be fine. Sebastian ended up sleeping on a blanket on Sophie's floor, and as annoyed as Hiro San was at Nowaki, he forgot all about it when he saw Sophie's smile while she slept.

**Really, really cliché ending and lazy. I know. The thing was, I just need to get this chapter over with. Just a head's up, the next chapter is going to be pushed up a year. So the story will be a year later. Anyways, I hoped you liked it, I know it was long, I'm sorry! But, thank you!^^**


	14. Chapter 14

**~1 year later...~**

**~Reader POV~**

Hiro San was in the middle of a lesson with his students when he heard giggling from a high voice as he wrote on the chalkboard. He set the chalk down in its holder and turned to face his class, "Whoever is laughing back there, I hope you wrote down everything on the board for your quiz tomorrow."

The entire class groaned in frustration before Hiro San, in a chorus of, "What?!" "But we're not supposed to have a quiz till' next week!" "Thanks a lot, Akira!" Hiro San slammed his books down on his desk and glared at the silent class through his glasses, "Quiz tomorrow on everything we've learned today."

A loud knock from the door echoed to Hiro San's ears, he turned his face towards the knocks and watched Miyagi enter the door with a smirk on his face. The students watched him walk to the desk, Hiro San projected to the class, "The notes aren't on Professor Miyagi, they're on the board!" The students diverted their eyes to the chalkboard quickly and copied the board word for word, while Hiro San sighed and asked Miyagi annoyed, "What is it, Miyagi?"

Miyagi's smirk widened as he replied generously, "You have a visitor." Hiro San's eyes squinted, his head turned slightly as he asked, "Is it Nowaki?" Miyagi shook his head and made a gesture with his hands symbolizing a small size, "Think smaller."

He was clueless, Misaki was in class, Sophie was still in school, aggravated he told Miyagi, "Just tell me who it is." Miyagi answered him briefly, "It's Sophie." Hiro San answered sarcastically, "Good one. That's right, it's... 12:24 on a Thursday, no way she's in school at this time." Miyagi shook his head and told him, "Her school had a half day today, didn't she tell you?"

Hiro San rolled his eyes and pressed his palm to his forehead, "Oh shit... I forgot." Miyagi cocked his head at him and smiled, "That's not very fatherly of you." "Where is she?" He growled, obviously bothered. "She's in the main office." Hiro San sighed and pushed his glasses closer to his face and projected to the class, "You're all dismissed."

Miyagi lead the students out of the room as Hiro San started packing his belongings, at the front of his desk stood a tall, blonde haired kid, no more than 20. Hiro San looked upon him and asked, "Can I help you?" The blonde smiled at him and said in an unusually high voice, "Sensei, I was wondering if you could help me with a question I have."

"I'm kind of in a rush, can it wait till' tomorrow?" Hiro San said bluntly, trying not to sound like an ass. The blonde shook his head and added, "I'd like to understand it before the quiz tomorrow it that's okay." When the doors finally closed, they were completely alone.

Hiro San sighed through his nose and agreed, "All right, what's your question?" The blonde wasted no time in pulling out his notebook and opening up a page and shuffling shoulder to shoulder next to his teacher. "See, I don't what i'm doing wrong on this problem, you keep marking me wrong." Hiro San shakes his head and points to the problem on the page, "Your punctuation is just appalling. Here, here, and here."

The student's facial expression never changed when he added, "Oh, thanks..." Hiro San closed his notebook and handed it to him, the kid gulped before he stated, "Sensei... lately, i've been thinking..."

Hiro San listened to the kid closely as he packed his things in his bag, "I know how much you always try to get my attention and all, always correcting me and yelling at me." He froze from shock, stopping midway and listening to the blonde's silly words. "And I get it, you think we can't be together but we can."

Hiro San jerked his head up to meet his eyes and shook his head slowly, only thinking to himself, _Is this guy retarded?_ Sick of hearing the sad love story of the blonde, Hiro San scratched his head and said, "Look, kid. You've got the wrong idea _completely_." The blonde shook his head hastily and walked to Hiro San's side of the desk, making him take a step back.

"No, no, Sensei, I know it and you do, too." At this point, Hiro San was just plain pissed off. "Okay kid, get out." "Please call me Akira..." Fine, Akira, get out." Akira stepped closer, and smiled devilishly, "Say my name again..." Hiro San's expression switched from angry to creeped out in a matter of seconds, he fumbled to get his bag and slung it on his shoulder.

He turned away from him and started to walk away, only to hear footsteps following him. "Sensei please, hear me out!" Hiro San's hand was grabbed behind him, making him gasp from unpleasant surprise, Akira pulled him closer to his chest as Hiro San struggled to break his grasp. "What the fuck?!" Hiro San shouted, "Let go!" Akira released him and Hiro San stumbled away from him, saying nothing but sprinting for the exit.

After getting on the other side, Hiro San slammed the door shut behind him and panted against the door. "Holy shit..." In the hallway, all the students throughout the hall fixed their blank stares toward Hiro San, who didn't care one bit that everyone saw him panting like a dog. He fixed himself and started walking towards the main office, trying to obliterate the memory of that creep...

When Hiro San looked inside the main office, he saw Miyagi sitting next to her and talking. As soon as he went into the door, Sophie smiled at him and said, "Hi daddy!" Hiro San asked her with his raised eyebrow, "How did you get here?" Sophie clapped her hands in her lap and answered bluntly, "I walked. Your phone was off, so I just came over."

Hiro San set his hands on his hips, making himself clear that he was mad at Sophie. "Sophie, you shouldn't have walked over here, it's dangerous." Sophie's smile faded as sighed and slightly regretted her decision, Hiro San went on when he asked, "What would Papa think of this?"

She rolled her eyes and answered flatly, "He'd probably have a brick..." "Exactly." Hiro San snapped, Sophie didn't look at her father, she never did when he was angry at her, "Dad i'm sorry. I won't do it again, I just didn't know where else to go..."

Hiro San sighed and face palmed himself, "Why didn't you call Nowa- papa?" Sophie stood up and picked her bag off the ground, "I did. But some guy answered it, I didn't recognize his voice so I hung up." _Good girl, Sophie. You don't need to be talking to that creep..._

"Okay, come on Soph, let's get home. And Miyagi..." The dark haired man looked up to him without saying a word, Hiro San said shakily, "I need to uh... have an Akira removed from my class." Without any replies, Hiro San took Sophie's hand and walked calmly out the door, hoping not to run into Akira again...

**~Back at home~**

When Sophie walked through the door, she was immediately by a large beast with a playful personality. "Hi Sebastiaaan!" He licked her face and her neck cheerfully as she bent down to his level, after Hiro San followed, he gave him a soft pat on his head.

Hiro San wasn't the one for much play and fun for Sebastian, he liked him a lot but he didn't really know how to show affection for a dog, as he never had one until now. Nowaki on the other hand, was almost as crazy for Sebastian as he was for Hiro San, he helped train Sebastian with Sophie to do all sorts of tricks. Sebastian can now sit, stay, roll over, shake paw, and plays dead.

Sophie took Sebastian outside to do his business while Hiro San tried relaxed himself into the sofa, at this point, completely forgotten about Akira.

**~One hour later...~**

"I'm home!" Hiro San opened his eyes from his sleep and heard Nowaki be greeted by Sophie and Sebastian with loud clattering voices. He was sure Nowaki would find him eventually, until then Hiro San remained lazy and rested himself into the couch, eyes closed.

A soft piece of flesh rested itself upon his lips, and a bony chin touched his nose lightly. He bolted his eyes wide open only to see Nowaki kissing his lips upside down, he mumbled something underneath of him, then gasped when Nowaki entered his tongue through Hiro San's lips. "N-Nowaki..." Hiro San said as his lover turned his face, licking his bottom teeth.

Nowaki lifted himself above Hiro San's face, letting his black hair dangle on the sides of Hiro San's blushing face. "W-welcome home..." Hiro San stuttered, looking into Nowaki's eyes from below, he grinned from above and ran his fingers through Hiro San's hair.

"Dad! I'm taking Sebastian for a walk!" Sophie yelled from the front door as she strapped a leash on Sebastian, Nowaki lifted himself into a standing position and replied, "Okay, keep your phone on you." "I will!" She went out the door and shut it behind her, when the slamming sound was heard, Nowaki wasted no time in pouncing on Hiro San.

"Hey! Idiot, what are you doing?!" Hiro San yelped at him as the taller man started nibbling on his collarbone, "Hiro San, I really can't control myself right now..."

His breath made Hiro San tingle, it was even worse when he started unbuttoning his shirt. He moaned underneath him when Nowaki bit his left nipple, triggering an immediate erection.

"Y-you can't control yourself, h-huh?" Hiro San asked as he heated up, he was getting sick of having Nowaki always be the dominant one, after all he was the oldest. Hiro San sat himself up and laid Nowaki down on the couch, who was oblivious of what was going to happen next.

Hiro San undid Nowaki's pant button and zipper and slid both his boxers and his pants to his knees, staring blankly at Nowaki's half-hardened member. Getting touched from Hiro San was a spectacular treat that hardly ever happened, Nowaki winced when Hiro San's cool hands clasped his shaft.

Slowly, Hiro San rubbed his hand up and down the fleshy member, his thumb pressing his tip every time we went up. Hiro San would normally jerk Nowaki off the same way he'd do himself, slow at first, then rougher and faster later on. Nowaki chuckled for a moment as Hiro San sat up on his thighs, "Hiro San... please don't tease me."

The brunette dipped his head down to Nowaki's hips and deep throated his entire member whole, his tip hitting his uvula. Nowaki grunted with pleasure as Hiro San ignored his gag reflex and slowly licked the veiny sides of his love.

Hiro San being the know-it-all that he has to be, he did research on ways to give head. Now was the perfect time to test out his new knowledge... Hiro San closed his eyes as he reached for Nowaki's crotch, lifted up his gonads, and pressed his fingers into his taint.

This made Nowaki burst with moans of blissful noises, he never knew that the place Hiro San introduced felt so good. "Hiro San! Oh my God, Hiro San!"

Without any warning at all, Nowaki dug his fingernails into the couch and filled Hiro San's mouth with his seed. Hiro San grunted when he barely choking on the salty substance, Nowaki panted from the massive orgasm that exploded out of him, taking long breaths when he said, "My... God..."

Hiro San swallowed every drop that landed in his mouth and lifted his mouth off of Nowaki, he smiled out of the crack of his lips when he knew that he won dominance.

He cocked his head and put his hands on his hips, looking down at the gasping Nowaki, "Tuckered out already?" He asked teasingly, Nowaki shook his head slowly and raised his finger weakly, "I need a minute..."

"I thought you said you couldn't control yourself." Hiro San said jokingly as Nowaki raised his eyebrow at him and breathed, "That was before..." Nowaki sat up slowly, letting out a long groan as if he was stretching, "Hiro San, where did you learn to do that?" He said practically astonished, Hiro San blushed and said lightly, "It just came to me... Why were you so pent up when you came home?"

Nowaki smiled on one corner of his lips, "I just kept thinking about the night at the library, well... _both _nights." That made Hiro San rather happy that Nowaki was thinking of them together, getting off just by thinking of a memory made him even happier.

**Geez, this one took a while to write. Seriously, I had so many different ways to write this. What did you think of Akira? Cuckoo for Hiro San Puffs, right? And Hiro Sann! Purrrrr! :D I had to write a little yaoi scene for you guys because you've been so kind.^^ Thank you, by the way! Hope you enjoyed. :)**


	15. Chapter 15

**Just a head's up before we get started here, this one will have a bit of a rape in this chapter. So yeah, don't sue me or anything saying I didn't warn you.**

Hiro-San was working at his desk at the house, Sophie was doing her homework in her room, and Nowaki was outside with Sebastian. Hiro San scratched his head as he graded a paper, all he could think to himself were insults to give to his students the next day, such as, _Are you all fucking brain dead?_

The last page was the best grade that he had given so far, a 60. The frustrated professor shook his head and rubbed his temples, the students today were worse than before, today he even took 3 phones away. Today wasn't all bad though, Akira was no where to be seen all day.

The other day with him kept him on his toes, he even contemplated whether or not to bring some sort of protection to class with him. Like Nowaki.

In any case, that kid is out of sight and out of mind. That relieved him a bit to know that, finally accepting the fact that Akira was gone for good.

Then abruptly, Hiro-San heard something shatter, like a piece of glass or a plate. The sound made him jump as it startled him, out of the temporary quiet followed a horrible scream coming from Sophie's room.

"DAAAD!" Sophie's cry was one of fear and horror, without any hesitation, the frightened Hiro-San ran his way to Sophie's door. As he quickly approached the white door, her screams became more fearful. "DAD, HELP ME PLEASE!"

He reached for the door handle with his sweaty palms and tried to open the blank door, but to his shock, it was locked. "Sophie?! Sophie, unlock the door!" His heart pounded against his ribs, making his pulse throb underneath his skin.

She didn't answer, the only sounds that were heard through the wood were shaky whimpers. He had no choice, the only thing he could think of was breaking down the door. He contemplated for a moment, just thinking about how to do it, but there was no time.

"Sophie, get away from the door!" He yelled through the wood, backing up for a running start. He charged with all his strength, putting every bit off effort into his side, when he impacted, the door hinges became loose. He really underestimated his own might.

Once more, he hit the door with all his fortitude, grunting with the last hit. Finally, the door hung by its top hinge and swung open.

Sophie was on top of her bed holding an umbrella as if it was a sword, the man became horribly confused. "Dad! Dad please get rid of this spider!" Sophie said terrified.

Spider? She pointed to a big black spot on her wood floor with her umbrella, there laid a thick, eight legged spider the size of a tangerine. "A... spider...?" He asked her grimly, she nodded her head at him, her face was obviously petrified.

"You've got to be kidding me..." He groaned, almost ready to smack Sophie upside her head. "DO YOU NOT SEE HOW BIG THAT THING IS?!" She yelled angrily, "Daddy please, just get rid of it..." She begged him, he shook his head and picked up a piece of paper on Sophie's little desk. As he tried to scoop the insect up, the little bug scurried inch by inch away. "Dammit..." He groaned as he missed the black spider once again.

Eventally he had enough, he lifted up one of Sophie's shoes from the floor and crushed it, leaving a loud crunch to reverberate through Sophie's room. "EW!" Sophie cried, "That's nasty!" Hiro San glared at her, she set the umbrella down and came down from the bed, "Why do you look angry?" She asked politely.

He cocked his head and snapped, "You screamed bloody murder for a little spider on the ground and made me break your door!" She shrugged her shoulders and widened her eyes, "That spider was the size of a freaking tomato!" He argued with her and replied, "It was hardly the size of a bottle cap!"

She looked down at the crushed spider, "I was just scared..." She said regretful, "What else was I supposed to do?" The father sighed and swallowed hard, he answered softly, "Sophie, you can't be afraid of little things like spiders. Believe it or not, spiders are more afraid of you than you are of them."

Sophie's eyes widened, "Really?" He nodded his head, ready to continue his 'lecture.' "Jeez... Sophie, it's okay to be scared sometimes, but you won't always have... dads to break down your doors and save the day." She snickered at his witty comment, he smiled a bit and finished. "So don't... be afraid of spiders." She nodded her head cheerfully, "Okay dad."

Without a warning, Sebastian waddled into the room and went to Sophie's side. Nowaki came around the corner and stumbled his eyes upon the broken door, "Wh-... what happened?!" Sophie scratched her head and answered him embarrassed, "There was a spider in my room, I screamed and daddy broke down the door." Nowaki looked astonished at his love, "You broke down a door because of a spider?"

"She screamed like she was being murdered! What would you have done if the door was locked?!" Hiro-San barked at him, Nowaki was about to say something, then he stayed silent for a moment. "I... would have done the same thing... Sophie, are you hurt?" Sophie shook her head slowly...

Hiro San glanced around the room and noticed a broken snow globe in front of her bookshelf, "Is that what the breaking noise was?" Hiro San pointed out the shards of glass in a pool of sparkly water, Sophie nodded her head and sighed. "Dad, Papa, i'm sorry."

Nowaki put his hands on his hips, "It's okay... Just don't scream next time you see a little spider, kay?" She nodded her head solemnly and walked out of the room, leaving Hiro-San and Sophie in the room with Sebastian. He piped up and said, "I'm sorry I yelled, we'll get your door fixed up." Sophie nodded her head generously as her father left the room, leaving only her and Sebastian alone together.

In the meantime, Sophie picked up the broken pieces of glass and wiped the water up with a towel. While placing the pieces of glass on her shelf, she noticed her medication bottle on the side and remembered her medicine she needed.

She opened the child safety cap and dry swallowed two pills, shortly after she took a swig of water from her nightstand.

Nowaki joined his love on the couch in the living room, he swung his arm around his shoulder and asked politely, "You really broke down that door, huh?" Hiro nodded his head in response and returned, "Yeah, even now my arm's still sore..." Nowaki cooed over Hiro-San's 'injury,' "Oh no, i'm hope you're not too sore."

The uke squinted his eyes at him and curiously replied, "For what?" Nowaki pecked his lips softly and whispered to his lips, "For tonight."

**~Later on that night... ;)~**

Nowaki collapsed himself on top of Hiro-San, both were sweating and panting as if they just ran a marathon. Nowaki breathed through chocolate locks, Hiro San kept his hands locked around Nowaki's torso and his legs wrapped around his hips.

Both of them were too exhausted to move, and Hiro-San loved the feeling of Nowaki being inside him. But slowly, Nowaki started to soften and his rhythmic pulse slowed down. He relaxed into Hiro-San quite literally, only leaving him to say, "Hiroki... you're incredible..."

Slowly for Hiro's sakes, Nowaki pulled himself out and laid on his side of the bed. Eventually Hiro San got adjusted to having Nowaki pound him every other night, he was normally very rough at times, but he'd never go as far as to hurt him.

"Well, I have to get up early tomorrow, so I should go to bed." Nowaki smiled in the dark and sat up to hold his lovers' chin and whisper, "Okay, goodnight, Hiroki." Before kissing his lips softly, Hiro-San gladly returning the favor.

When the kiss broke, Hiro San fell asleep shaded in his lover's arms.

"Okay, any more questions?" Hiro San asked the class loudly, every kid had a face that looked like a deer in headlights, normal behavior for him. He pushed up his glasses and projected, "Then class dismissed." The students wasted no time in collecting their things and heading out the door.

All except one.

"Hello again, sensei." Hiro-San looked up from his book and jumped when he saw a tall, blonde young adult look down at him. Hiro-San tried to stand his ground and replied coldly, "I thought you were removed from my class."

The pale skinned boy walked around his desk and smiled eagerly, "I've been watching you for a while, Hiroki." Hiro-San picked up a textbook and got out of his seat, ready to use the book as a mallet. "Get out."

The blonde only smiled and walked his fingers across the desk, inching closer and closer to Hiro-San. "Sensei, have you ever been made love to by someone younger than you?" No matter how big Hiro's steps were, Akira was always closer to him than ever. "I promise you, it's the greatest thing you'll ever experience."

The nervous Hiro-San made his move and swung the textbook as hard as he could, only to be thwarted when Akira grabbed the textbook with such ease. He snatched the book and casted it aside like it was nothing, then it was his turn to make his move.

Akira took Hiro-San's arms and pushed them behind his back, stretching out his limbs in a painful way, making him squeal. Without any warning, Akira bent him over the desk with full force as Hiro-San's face was pushed into a stack of papers. "No! Please, Akira please, don't!" The blonde bent over next to him and stuffed his nose into his thick locks, "Oh, say my name again, sensei, please." Full fear and helplessness killed Hiro-San inside, it was pure torture to be in this position.

He was defenseless, completely stunned like a fish. His blood turned cold when he heard the undoing of a belt and a zipper behind him, with only one hand, Akira managed to do the same to his own pants. Still he tried, he wriggled and squirmed and fought to be free but no avail, Akira was much stronger than he seemed. Akira whispered hauntingly, "This will be better if you just stop struggling..."

He slid one of his hands up to Hiro-San's left nipple and pinched it vigorously, making him completely vulnerable and red from the pure humiliation.

Now the tears started, they streamed down like a river, from the pain, from the humiliation, from the helplessness that made him cry even more. Akira heard his sobs from behind and giggled, "Don't cry now, we're only getting started." At this moment, Hiro San stopped fighting, resisting was futile at this point.

Akira pulled his sensei's pants to his ankles and positioned himself from behind his prey, with one last whimper, Hiro San begged, "Please, Akira... No more, please..."

Without any warnings, Hiro-San felt something stab in his lower body, repeatedly. His tears dripped on his papers even his eyes clamped shut, making them drench with tears and sweat, over and over again, each thrust rougher than before, "Hiroki... Hiroki... Hiroki...!" Akira groaned inside of him, from behind, Hiro-San felt his teeth sink into his shoulders like an animal.

Finally, he let out a scream as he felt his stomach being punctured repeatedly, he made his eyes roll to the back of his head in hopes he would slip into sleep. But it was no use... nothing could put him out of his horrible misery, not even the thought of Nowaki clouded over Akira's face.

He accepted his fate and gave into his pain and humiliation, struggling would only give him more satisfaction. Still, he tried to picture Nowaki with all the imagination he had, having him call out his name over and over... "Hiroki... Hiroki... Hiroki!"

When he opened his eyes, he was back in the dark bedroom. "Hiroki!" Nowaki yelled next to him, he looked over to Nowaki with red, teary eyes. Only remembering the pain of the nightmare, he clung onto Nowaki like a magnet, bawling into his shoulder.

"Hiroki, it's okay. Hey, shhhh..." Hiro San tried to stop crying, but the fearful images of the vivid nightmare wouldn't go away. Nowaki clutched gently onto his skin, "What's wrong?" Nowaki asked his shivering uke, Hiro-San said nothing to his fiancé.

"Hiro San, it was only a nightmare." Nowaki whispered calmly, but the brunette shook his head slowly and replied softly, "I need to tell you something." He lifted himself off of Nowaki's chest, "There's this kid in my class-... Well, _was._ But he started going off on me, like telling me how me and him could be together. I tried to get away but he grabbed my hand and tried to kiss me."

Nowaki's eyes turned scornful as he said coldly, "What's his name?" The thin uke scratched his head and returned, "It doesn't matter, he was removed from my clas-" "What's his name?" Nowaki interrupted furiously, "Nowaki, please just drop it. I don't want to talk about it..."

The slender man sighed and looked away as if he was thinking, "Okay..." He turned back to his love and continued, "But if he even comes near you again, i'll take care of it." He clasped Hiro-San's face and petted his hair with his thumb, forehead to forehead. "I don't want Hiro San to get hurt... all right?"

The shivering brunette nodded his tear dripped face, Nowaki kissed his dry forehead. "I promise, I won't let anyone touch you."

**Oh my God... that killed me to write that, it really did. But it was my first rape... (Wow that sounded weird. xD) You know what I mean! Poor Hiroki... Being haunted by creepy rapey students... O_O What did you guys think about the spider part? xD That actually happened to me! ****My brother broke down my door when I screamed because there was a huge ass spider in my room.^^ Please review! And for the people who have reviewed, THANK YOU! :D YOUR SUPPORT IS GREATLY APPRECIATED! :D**


End file.
